Kingdom Hearts Before Christmas 2019
by SaphirActar
Summary: Pour la troisième année consécutive, un petit calendrier de l'avent Kingdom hearts pointe son né ! Retrouvez chaque jour un petit texte, tantôt joyeux tantôt plus sombre, mais toujours sur les personnages de ce merveilleux univers !
1. Trahison

**Bien le bonjour mes braves matelots ! Pour la troisième année consécutive, en avant pour un calendrier de l'avent Kingdom Hearts !**

**Cette année, en plus du KH, j'ai décidé d'écrire aussi un calendrier One Piece et un autre Pokémon dont les thèmes ont été évidemment choisis par Ejes que je remercie pour cette année encore ! Pendant 24 jours, il y aura donc un petit texte tous les jours sur des personnages divers et variés. J'ai également eu un pairing imposé mais je vous préviendrai le jour où il sera posté ! C'est parti !**

**Le thème du jour est Trahison et je n'ai pas hésité longtemps sur la direction que je voulais donner à ce thème ! Pas de spoiler, simplement une idée certes un peu étrange mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire dessus. Et j'ai dû inventer un prénom pour un personnage qui n'en avait hélas pas... Je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur ces deux-là, bonne lecture ! (PS : Je n'ai pas encore vu Frozen 2, au cas où.)  
**

**Si vous souhaitez tenter de deviner le sujet du prochain, le thème de demain est posté à la fin de ce one shot et ce sera le cas tous les jours !**

* * *

Ce jour-là, le jeune Xehanort avait fait attention à bien choisir ses vêtements. Il était toujours très soigneux avec ses vêtements, mais c'était une situation particulière cette fois. Pas question de s'habiller pareil pour l'entraînement ou pour un bal royal.

Xehanort avait pris une tenue toute de noir et d'argent, qui mettait ses cheveux particulièrement en valeur. Il avait pris le temps de vérifier son apparence un nombre incalculable de fois dans le miroir. Cette fois, il se sentait prêt, aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être, en tout cas !

Dans le royaume d'Arendelle, la famille royale avait organisé une grande fête, en invitant différents souverains d'autres royaumes et même d'autres mondes, sans le savoir. Xehanort avait réussi à obtenir une invitation et il en était de même pour Eraqus, son camarade. Ils appartenaient tous deux à des familles anciennes, cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant. En surcroit, ils étaient également porteurs de la keyblade, ce qui leur octroyait un statut spécial.

« Eh, Xeha ! Celui qui sort avec la plus belle fille a gagné ! »

Eraqus avait sorti ça juste avant qu'ils n'ailent se préparer pour le bal. Xehanort avait évidemment soupiré, parce que c'était une compétition puérile. Cependant, il comptait bien la relever. En effet, dans le royaume d'Arendelle, il y avait une jeune femme qu'il trouvait incroyablement belle et qui n'était personne d'autre que la princesse Helga. Le jeune homme comptait bien l'inviter à danser ce soir et il était bien certain que jamais Eraqus ne pourrait l'avoir.

Quand il arriva dans la belle ville d'Arendelle, la soirée lui paraissait déjà bien entamée. Beaucoup de monde était déjà présent et le temps était au beau fixe. Mieux, Eraqus n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui laissait le champ libre à son ami. Xehanort se rendit aussitôt auprès de la princesse. Elle le reconnut car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait. La jeune femme lui sourit et il fit de même. Au moins, elle avait l'air heureuse de le voir.

« - Messire Xehanort. Vous êtes venu.

\- Je n'aurais manqué cet événement pour rien au monde, princesse Helga. Comment allez-vous ? »

Ils discutèrent un long moment, de tout et de rien. Souvent, Xehanort réussit à la faire rire et il aimait beaucoup l'entendre s'esclaffer. D'autres attendaient pour la saluer à leur tout mais le jeune homme prenait tout son temps. Tant que la princesse ne le repoussait pas, il pouvait rester.

« - Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime la couleur de vos cheveux ?

\- L'argenté ? Vous êtes bien la première !

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, ils sont magnifiques ! J'aurais aimé avoir des cheveux plu clairs, plutôt que le banal brun que j'arbore. Enfin… Je me dis qu'un jour, peut-être que j'aurais un enfant avec cette couleur-là, qui pourra exaucer mon vœu par procuration ?

\- C'est bien possible. Oh, à ce propose, princesse, voudriez-vous m'accorder la première danse ?

\- Oh… Je suis vraiment désolé mais je l'ai déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Bien que le choc fut rude, Xehanort n'en laissa rien paraitre et sourit poliment en se retirant. Qui avait bien pu obtenir la première danse de la princesse ? Xehanort décida de patienter pour savoir qui était l'heureux élu, car cela l'intriguait beaucoup.

Son cœur rata plusieurs battements quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Eraqus.

« Celui qui aura la plus belle fille, hein Xeha ? »

Son ami avait l'air aux anges mais la colère de Xehanort était réelle. Il se força à rester un peu, à discuter avec d'autres nobles, mais son cœur n'y était plus. Dès qu'il le jugea acceptable, le manieur de keyblade s'en alla discrètement, sans même un au revoir.

« Eraqus… Traître. »

C'était décidément une bien mauvaise soirée.

Des années plus tard, alors qu'il était devenu plus vieux, il y repensait encore. Depuis lors, la princesse Helga s'était mariée avec un homme qui n'était pas Eraqus et avait eu deux enfants, dont une à la sublime chevelure blonde. Finalement, son rêve s'était réalisé. Quel dommage qu'elle ait dut mourir récemment, pauvre femme.

Non, après toutes ces années, une question taraudait Xehanort encore. Lorsqu'il avait vu Eraqus et Helga danser, il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait été jaloux de son ami ou de la princesse à l'époque. Peut-être que ce n'était pas elle qu'il aurait dû inviter à danser…

* * *

**Prochaine thème : Salé.**


	2. Salé

**Yop, on repart pour le deuxième jour et un thème très salé ! (Toute l'équipe s'excuse pour cette blague vraiment pas terrible). J'ai eu envie de mettre en avant des personnages dont on parle très peu et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus afin de laisser le suspense mais il vaut mieux avoir fini KH3... mais même pas spécialement pour des raisons scénaristiques, comme vous allez le voir ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire en tout cas alors j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant à lire !**

* * *

Deux hommes étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café du Jardin Radieux. C'était un établissement très réputé dans la ville et ils y venaient souvent pour se détendre. Pourtant aujourd'hui, rien n'était pareil. On sentait une tension dans l'air et l'ambiance était loin d'être chaleureuse. Ce n'était pas comme si les deux hommes s'étaient disputés, mais plutôt comme si un lourd problème reposait sur leurs épaules. Tous les deux étaient perturbés mais ne voulaient rien dire. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot et se regardaient à peine. Le temps figeait lentement la scène. Puis soudain, les yeux convergèrent dans la même direction et la parole se délia.

« - Je n'en peux plus !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

\- Mais enfin, ça ne t'énerve pas cette situation ?

\- Quelle… Oh, ça ! C'est énervant, mais on n'y peut rien.

\- C'est justement pour ça que c'est énervant. On a beau se battre, essayer de faire bouger les choses… Rien n'y fait ! Je suis vraiment dégouté, mon vieux.

\- On s'est battu mais il y a un moment où il faut s'avouer vaincu.

\- Déjà ? Déjà alors qu'on s'est battu aussi peu ?

\- Cela fait treize ans qu'on se bat, mec !

\- Treize ans ? Tu exagères quand-même…

\- Si peu. C'est sans doute parce que je suis totalement salé.

\- Ce n'est pas notre rôle, c'est tout. Laisse couler. Dis-toi qu'au moins, on nous a vu. Nous sommes présents même si notre voix n'est pas entendue.

\- Mais quand-même, ils auraient pu nous faire parler ! »

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort et on entendit au loin le rire d'enfants qui couraient sur les remparts. Cependant, les deux hommes s'en moquaient totalement. Le problème avait enfin été abordé et aucun des deux ne comptait le lâcher, malgré les apparences.

« - Autrefois, nous étions plus respectés.

\- Autrefois ? Quand ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir eu plus de respect que cela. Surtout pas de la part de ces sales gosses. Quelle bande de petits cons…

\- Tu crois vraiment que notre ancien patron nous montrait plus d'empathie ?

\- Le patron actuel qui est aussi un ancien patron est à peine mieux.

\- Parfois, je me dis qu'on devrait changer de boulot. Changer de ville. Changer de monde. Aller voir ailleurs ce que la vie nous réserve de meilleur.

\- Tu crois qu'il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici ?

\- En tout cas, le monde n'a plus rien à nous proposer. Le Jardin Radieux, c'est terminé. Nous devons voir plus grand, plus loin. Allons-y avant que la haine ne nous consume.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous revenir vers notre vieux maître en arts martiaux ?

\- Celui qui était chargé de la sécurité du Jardin Radieux ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous regretter ici ?

\- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais est-ce que c'est si important ?

\- Avant, j'aurais accordé de l'importance à leur avis, mais quand je vois la manière dont on est traité ici… Je pense qu'ils n'en valent absolument pas la peine.

\- Partons, Aeleus. Un autre monde nous attend.

\- Tu as raison Dylan. C'est de leur faute à tous. Ils n'avaient qu'à nous offrir une voix dans Kingdom Hearts III. Notre temps de parole était précieux.

\- Laisse tomber, eux, ils s'en moquaient bien. Mais un jour, notre parole raisonnera jusqu'à eux. »

Dylan et Aeleus hochèrent chacun la tête avec sérieux. Dans Kingdom Hearts III, ils n'avaient pas pu montrer leur voix au monde, on les avait censurés mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ils s'en allaient voir ce que la vie leur réservait ailleurs maintenant.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Internet.**


	3. Internet

**Et voici le thème du troisième jour : INTERNEEEEET ! Hum, pardon ! Comme les mondes de Ralph est arrivé dans le jeu Khux, j'ai eu envie de l'inclure dans ce défi ! Je me suis un peu amusée en utilisant un perso que je n'aurais pas vraiment imaginé voir poser le pied ici... mais pourquoi pas après tout ! Mes textes ne seront d'ailleurs pas très longs, parce que c'est un peu difficile de gérer trois calendriers en même temps ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Bien la bonne lecture et à demain !**

* * *

Comment est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé ici ? Difficile à dire. Il avait erré à droite à gauche comme il savait si bien le faire et avait fini par tomber dans cet endroit. Quel monde alors ? Il avait vaguement entendu un nom qui ne lui disait absolument rien : Internet. Un nouveau monde ? Bien possible. Et comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il avait décidé de le visiter.

Un problème se révéla assez rapidement : ce monde était beaucoup trop vaste. Et pourtant, il en avait visité de nombreux mondes dans sa vie. Cependant, celui-ci dépassait toutes les limites de l'acceptable. Il avait l'impression que cet endroit n'avait pas de fin. Internet commençait à lui déplaire de plus en plus, car il y avait trop de monde.

Quand ses nerfs ne le supportèrent plus, il tenta de s'enfuir mais n'arriva pas à ouvrir un couloir obscur satisfaisant. Finalement, il rentra dans un endroit qui avait l'air plutôt cool et qui se nommait apparemment « La course infernale ». Au moins, cela avait l'air plutôt sympa. Le ciel (était-ce un vrai ?) était sombre, comme un crépuscule constant, et l'ambiance était… Il ne trouvait pas les mots mais cette noirceur lui plaisait bien.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait retourner avec son patron. L'idée de revoir ce dernier ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir, il décida donc qu'il avait bien le droit d'avoir des vacances. Il déambula durant un temps dans la zone, ne croisant personne. Sur Internet, cette course infernale était décidément le meilleur lieu et il comptait y rester un moment.

« Eh toi ! »

Encore une fois, il avait parlé trop vite. Avec un soupir profond, il se retourna et tomba sur une femme à la chevelure sombre. Un peu comme lui en fait. Elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes qu'il avait vu, mais il n'en avait pas côtoyé assez pour pouvoir juger certainement. Celle-ci avait une flamme dans son regard et un petit sourire aux lèvres qui ne lui déplaisaient pas. C'était comme regarder son reflet dans le miroir et cette sensation l'étonnait beaucoup.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. C'est une propriété privée c'est ça ?

\- C'est mon territoire. Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, après cet avertissement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu m'impressionnes ? Je ne te connais même pas !

\- Vraiment ? Je suis Shank, enchanté. Et toi, tu es ?

\- Vanitas. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et je ferai de même.

\- Hum, tant que tu es sur mon territoire, ça va être compliqué.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est le seul endroit d'Internet où il y a du calme.

\- Tu cherchais du calme sur Internet ? Tu es bizarre toi !

\- Ecoute, je me suis retrouvé par hasard ici, ne viens pas me faire chier.

\- Quand j'entends quelqu'un dire ça, j'ai encore plus envie de rester. En plus, tu as l'air plutôt cool, même si je dois te l'avouer, tu as un caractère horrible.

\- Je suis les ténèbres, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Oh, monsieur se la joue bad boy. Tu colles bien à l'ambiance ici.

\- Voilà, très bien. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, merci.

\- Oh, un peu de politesse. C'est étonnant de ta part.

\- Tu es drôle, Shank. Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un truc amusant à faire ici ?

\- Un truc amusant ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne connais pas la course infernale ?

\- Eh bien non. Je te l'ai dit, je suis arrivée là par hasard.

\- Oh oh. Dans ce cas, ça te dirait de faire un tour en voiture ? Je passe pour être une pilote pas trop mauvaise et je suis certaine que tu n'aurais pas froid aux yeux avec les pires circuits. »

Vanitas n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait mais cette Shank avait l'air toujours plus sympa que Xehanort alors il accepta. C'était le début d'une bien étrange amitié. On ne pourra pas dire qu'Internet ne rapproche pas les gens !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Pour toujours.**


	4. Pour toujours

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'avais peur de manquer de nouvelles idées pour KH cette année mais ma foi, je suis plutôt contente car cela m'a vraiment inspiré ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir le calendrier d'Ejes aussi, j'ai choisi ses thèmes et ça promet pour cette année encore ! En attendant, le thème "Pour toujours" m'a donné envie de développer le retour d'un personnage mystérieux ainsi qu'un autre perso que j'aime beaucoup. L'inspiration KH3 est forte cette année, donc méfiez vous si jamais vous ne l'avez pas encore fait !**

* * *

Isa se rappelait de tout.

Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour parvenir jusqu'ici, tant de sacrifices et enfin, tout cela avait enfin un sens. L'homme revoyait chaque événement qui avait mené à ce grand jour avec lucidité. Oui, tout avait commencé il y a bien longtemps, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Avec son meilleur ami Lea, il s'amusait à entrer dans le château du Jardin Radieux, pour découvrir ce qui s'y passait. Habituellement les gardes les repoussaient dès l'entrée mais une fois, ils avaient réussi à aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Les deux enfants s'étaient rendus dans les sous-sols du château et c'était là qu'ils l'avaient rencontré.

Elle s'appelait seulement X à l'époque. Qui était-elle ? Une prisonnière puisqu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule mais pour Isa et Lea, elle n'était qu'une enfant, comme eux. En l'espace de peu de temps, ils étaient devenus amis. Seulement, les gardes avaient retrouvé les intrus et les avaient jetés dehors. Ils se promirent alors de retourner la sauver.

C'est ainsi que les enfants retournèrent dans le château, bien décidé à retrouver X. Cette fois, ils s'engagèrent en tant qu'apprentis. Seulement, X n'était plus là. Sa cellule, comme toutes les autres, était désespérément vide. Isa aurait voulu s'enfuir pour aller la retrouver mais un terrible accident survint au Jardin Radieux. Lui et Isa perdirent leur cœur ce jour-là et devinrent des similis.

Par la force des choses, les deux amis entrèrent dans l'Organisation XIII, dirigée par un simili très puissant du nom de Xemnas. Isa devint Saïx mais n'oublia pas X, jamais. Servir ici lui parut une opportunité, un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur la disparue. Peu importe les sacrifices, il était prêt à tout pour la retrouver. Le futur ne démentirait pas sa promesse.

Des sacrifices, il en fit énormément. Pire, il se mit même Lea à dos, alors que son ami était devenu Axel. Parfois, Isa se demandait si son ancien meilleur ami se souvenait encore de leur promesse. Au départ, il n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet, mais le temps finit par creuser un fossé entre eux. Lui jouait de plus en plus son rôle de bras droit de Xemnas tandis que son ami s'éloignait inexorablement de lui et se liait à de nouvelles personnes, à savoir Roxas et Xion.

Les années furent difficiles et ils manquèrent bien des fois de s'entretuer. Parfois, ils le firent, parce que le choix ne leur était pas donné. Il fallut un long moment pour qu'ils reviennent dans le même camp et qu'ils retrouvent enfin leurs cœurs. Ils redevinrent enfin Isa et Lea après tant d'années. La promesse redevint prioritaire dans la vie du rouquin, alors qu'elle avait toujours été au centre des priorités de son ami. La grande quête recommença.

Finalement, ils la retrouvèrent.

Enfin, la vérité, c'est que c'est Isa qui la retrouva en premier.

X se trouvait dans un monde immense qui mêlait les quatre éléments : l'eau, le feu, la terre et le vent. Comment elle était arrivée ici, elle ne l'expliquait pas très bien mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Isa sut tout de suite que c'était elle, la prisonnière rencontrée si longtemps auparavant. Elle le reconnut aussi et la jeune femme était tellement faible qu'elle s'écroula de fatigue. Isa la rattrapa dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« - Tout va bien maintenant, X. Tout va bien.

\- Tu es venu me chercher… Tu es vraiment venu…

\- Je comptais bien tenir ma promesse. Mais tout ira bien maintenant. Au fait, je m'appelle Isa.

\- Isa… Oui, je m'en souviens… Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit mon prénom.

\- Non. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Peux-tu me faire une promesse avant que je ne te le dise ?

\- Si tu le souhaites.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux me promettre… Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?

\- Pour toujours » souffla-t-il.

Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était seule et fatiguée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un ami avec qui discuter ou des bras dans lesquels se blottir.

« Skuld, murmura-t-elle. Je m'appelle Skuld. »

Isa sourit et elle sut que le futur allait enfin lui sourire à nouveau.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Chocolat.**


	5. Chocolat

**Coucou ! Est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de vouloir faire quelque chose à la perfection mais hélas, de totalement rater, parce qu'il vous manquait une information capitale ? C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre petit Demyx aujourd'hui ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur lui (enfin pas uniquement) alors voici un petit OS léger que j'espère vous apprécierez ! Et en plus, ça ne spoile rien, que demande le peuple ? Des infos sur le prochain jeu KH, oui, j'avoue mais déjà on va attendre le DLC ! Bonne lecture et à demain !**

* * *

Cette fois, tout était parfait.

Du moins, c'est ce que Demyx pensait. Il savait que sa vision de la perfection et la réalité avaient tendance à différer. Cependant, il avait vraiment mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage cette fois et rien ne pourrait entraver ce qu'il avait mis des jours à préparer. Rien.

Enfin des jours, il exagérait un peu. Xigbar l'avait juste vu aller dans une petite boutique de la citée du Crépuscule et en ressortir avec un petit paquet cadeau, voilà tout. Cela lui avait pris tout au plus une heure et encore, le numéro deux de l'Organisation se trouvait généreux.

Certes, la réalisation n'avait pris que peu de temps à Demyx mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver l'idée et aussi pour définir le timing. Dans ce cas, cela avait pu en effet lui prendre des jours, même si avec cette explication, Xigbar ne serait jamais convaincu. L'essentiel, c'est que Demyx avait passé un peu de temps sur sa surprise et qu'il en était pleinement satisfait.

Mais pour qui était ce cadeau ? Voilà une bonne question. En vérité, c'était la Saint Valentin et le numéro neuf avait découvert qu'il était de coutume d'offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un que l'on aimait bien. En tant que simili, la notion d'amour lui était quelque peu étrangère mais il s'était penché sur le sujet. Suite à de longues réflexions étonnantes, il avait décidé en ce jour d'offrir un cadeau à Larxene.

Larxene !

Pourtant, il passait son temps à se chamailler avec elle. Cela paraissait surprenant qu'il ait envie de lui offrir un cadeau puisqu'il ne semblait pas la porter particulièrement dans son cœur… Cœur qu'il n'avait pas. Demyx avait cependant envie de lui faire un cadeau et il était déterminé à lui faire plaisir, pour des raisons obscures connues de lui seul.

C'est pourquoi il avait acheté une petite boite de chocolats dans une excellente boutique dans laquelle il se rendait dès que son argent de poche le lui permettait. C'était une valeur sûre selon lui et il était persuadé de faire plaisir à coup sûr. Seulement, maintenant, il fallait trouver l'occasion idéale pour lui faire don du présent… Sans aucun témoin. Cette dernière condition était compliquée à remplir mais il parvint à trouver le bon créneau. La demoiselle était seule dans une salle de réunion, en train de lire un livre et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Parfait !

« - Larxene, je peux te parler deux secondes ?

\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de lire, crétin ? Repasse un autre jour.

\- Non, il faut que ce soit aujourd'hui.

\- Ooooh, sérieusement… Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que c'est la Saint Valentin !

\- La Saint Valentin ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? »

Elle avait l'air fâché qu'il l'ait interrompu dans sa lecture mais soudain, elle se rappela ce qu'était cette fête. Son regard indiquait la surprise la plus grande et elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Avec cette annonce de Demyx, c'était compliqué.

« - La Saint Valentin, c'est…

\- Oui, c'est bon, je m'en souviens. Abrège et dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Eh bien, comment te dire ? Je… Euh, je…

\- Demyx. Abrège. Vraiment.

\- Ok, je t'ai acheté des chocolats. Tiens. »

Il lui donna brutalement le paquet. L'espace d'un instant, l'expression de Larxene se fit plus douce et on aurait même pu croire qu'elle allait esquisser un sourire. Hélas, cette douceur laissa bien vite la place à une expression de dégoût. Demyx ne comprenait pas.

« - Numéro IX, tu es vraiment un abruti fini.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que marche la Saint Valentin ?

\- Si… Mais je suis allergique au chocolat. Crétin. »

Le plan si parfait de Demyx s'effondra et il tomba par terre, désespéré. Tant de jours de travail réduits à néant en un instant ! En le voyant si désespéré, Larxene ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et le joueur de sitar se dit qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Fratrie.**


	6. Fratrie

**Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir selon l'heure ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un OS centré sur Kingdom Hearts Union Cross que je vous propose ! Déjà parce que j'aime beaucoup les personnages et aussi parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, Ejes m'en aurait un peu voulu, avec raison d'ailleurs. Alors voilà quelques petits chatons et je suis restée positive pour ce texte, promis ! J'espère que ça vous plaire en tout cas.**

* * *

Strelitzia n'avait pas un frère.

Enfin, techniquement si, mais la réalité était un peu plus complexe.

La jeune femme avait effectivement un grand frère du nom de Lauriam, un homme doux et protecteur qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'amusaient bien. Lauriam prenait même le temps d'apprendre à Strelitzia à se servir de sa keyblade. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux en possession de cette immense clé. Le jeune homme n'était pas avare de conseils et sa petite sœur faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur.

« Je suis fier de toi, Streli. Tu as encore progressé. »

Chaque compliment rendait son cœur un peu plus léger et elle se sentait mieux. Son frère lui donnait confiance en elle et ne lui faisait jamais ressentir la différence de niveau qu'il y avait entre deux. Au contraire, Lauriam l'aidait à s'améliorer et à prendre conscience de sa propre valeur. C'était à ses yeux le meilleur grand frère du monde, pas moins.

Seulement, ce n'était pas son unique frère.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait qu'un frère de sang, en la personne de Lauriam, mais des frères et sœurs de cœur, elle en avait d'autres dans cette ville dominée par une immense horloge.

Déjà, il y avait Ventus. Il était incroyablement gentil et il avait toujours un mot pour faire sourire Strelitzia. Quand elle avait besoin d'une touche de réconfort, d'un peu de positif, c'était lui qu'elle allait voir. Parfois, il pouvait se montrer plus fourbe, quand un petit grain de folie le prenait, mais avec ses amis, il était toujours prêt à aider, avec le sourire. Un petit gars vraiment incroyable et qu'elle considérait comme un frère au même titre que Lauriam.

Un peu dans le même genre, il y avait Ephemer. Lui aussi était souriant mais il avait un côté plus calme que Ventus. Elle adorait se rendre avec lui à la bibliothèque pour dévorer tous les livres sur l'Histoire des porteurs de keyblade. Il n'y en avait pas tellement si bien qu'ils les connaissaient par cœur, mais Strelitzia aimait bien les relire et c'était également le cas de son ami. Elle aimait beaucoup partir en exploration avec Ephemer dès que c'était possible.

Puis, il y avait aussi Skuld, une sœur parmi tous ses frères. Skuld était calme comme Ephemer mais elle avait un côté combatif que Strelitzia admirait beaucoup. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entrainaient souvent au maniement de la keyblade ensemble et elles progressaient à vue d'œil. Strelitzia savait qu'elle pouvait parler de tout à Skuld, qui écoutait toujours avec attention. Souvent, elles partaient en quête de lux toutes les deux dans les mondes les plus lointains.

Enfin, Strelitzia considérait Brain aussi comme son frère. Ce n'était pas celui avec qui elle parlait le plus mais il était estimé par beaucoup de manieurs de keyblade et elle le trouvait très intelligent. Lorsque des monstres s'infiltraient dans la ville, Brain était toujours le premier à les repérer et à découvrir comme les chasser. Il y avait tant à apprendre en restant à ses côtés, même s'il n'était pas toujours très bavard. Sa compagnie n'en était pas moins agréable.

C'était au milieu de tout ce monde que Strelitzia évoluait et grandissait pour devenir une puissante maitresse de la keyblade. Elle espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus auprès des oracles mais cela viendrait plus tard, quand elle aurait suffisamment progressé.

Sa vie lui plaisait bien et les jours s'écoulaient, tous différents et pleins de surprises. Que lui réservait demain ? C'était ce qu'elle se demandait chaque soir avant de dormir, en serrant son Chirity contre son cœur. Strelitzia n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu. Tant que ses frères et sœurs étaient là, que pouvaient-ils lui arriver de mal ?

« Tout ira bien » murmurait son familier alors qu'elle sombrait dans les bras de morphée.

Strelitzia avait bien envie d'y croire.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Diplôme.**


	7. Diplôme

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour le thème du jour, j'ai tout de suite su ce que je voulais écrire et je suis plutôt contente du rendu ! J'ai l'espoir, peut-être chimérique, de voir une scène de ce type dans un jeu à venir. Eh, on ne sait jamais ce que Square Enix nous donnera plus tard mais on peut toujours rêver ! Et puis aussi, je n'allais pas manquer l'occasion de mettre en avant ce pairing qui me fait craquer (même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il devienne canon un jour hélas). Profitez bien de celui-là !**

* * *

« Ainsi soit-il ! Relève-toi, Terra, maître de la keybalde. »

Il avait du mal à y croire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait et c'était devenu réalité. Enfin, Terra était devenu maître de la keyblade après bien des années et des galères. Il aurait dû y parvenir il y a douze ans, si ce n'était les machinations de Xehanort. Heureusement, tout avait fini par rentrer dans l'ordre. Le vieillard avait été mis hors d'état de nuire et les amis de Terra étaient revenus à ses côtés. Après tant de malheur, cette avalanche de bonheur lui paraissait incroyable et il se demandait s'il avait vraiment le droit d'être aussi heureux.

« Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'être heureux ! »

Aqua le grondait chaque fois qu'il doutait de sa situation et Ventus ne manquait pas d'approuver tout ce que la jeune femme disait. Terra devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient raison : ce bonheur n'était pas une illusion des ténèbres, il était bien réel et tangible.

Le meilleur, c'est que la cérémonie avait été présidée par Aqua. Terra lui avait demandé personnellement d'être la personne qui lui remettrait son diplôme et elle avait tout de suite accepté. Ventus était également présent et même encore mieux, cela se passait à la Contrée du Départ, là où tout avait commencé tant d'années en arrière.

Bien sûr, Terra se rappelait de son échec face à Aqua, quand Eraqus lui avait refusé l'honneur de devenir maître. Il se rendait compte avec le recul qu'il n'était pas prêt, mais que l'injustice avait été présente quand-même. Certes, à l'époque, Eraqus se méfiait à raison des ténèbres mais il ne fallait pas pour autant les reléguer au rang d'ennemi. La lumière et les ténèbres étaient complémentaires, l'une ne pouvait pas exister sans l'autre, Terra l'avait appris.

Maintenant, il était enfin maître de la keyblade. Rien que le penser le faisait sourire et il se sentait si fier. Terra se tenait devant le grand château et fixait au loin le soleil qui se couchait. Dans sa vie, tout allait bien maintenant, c'était incroyable. Quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui et il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était tellement évident qu'il sourit.

« - Alors, comment allez-vous, maître Terra ?

\- Très bien, maître Aqua. Mieux que jamais même.

\- C'est parfait alors. C'était émouvant pour moi de te sacrer maître. Tu aurais pu le demander à Mickey ou même à Riku pourtant.

\- Certes mais c'était toi que je voulais. Merci.

\- Maître Eraqus doit être tellement fier de toi. Tu as vaincu tes ténèbres.

\- C'est vrai. Et j'ai réussi à te retrouver, toi et Ventus.

\- Quand notre petit Ven deviendra maître, ce sera à ton tour de le nommer.

\- Pour le moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus intéressé par son Chirity. Mais quand le jour viendra, je serais prêt à le nommer maître. Lui et d'autres.

\- Désormais, nous avons beaucoup d'autres maîtres de la keyblade à former. Dire qu'Eraqus craignait que nous soyons les derniers.

\- On dirait qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi.

\- Bien sûr, Terra. Pour toi aussi non ?

\- Ce n'est plus pareil depuis que j'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas raison sur tous les points. Les ténèbres ne sont pas… Enfin, elles doivent exister quoi qu'on en dise.

\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Nous serons plus compréhensifs avec nos disciples.

\- Nos disciples. C'est agréable à entendre. »

Aqua s'approcha de Terra et plaça sa main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et chaleureuse, tellement rassurante. Le jeune homme se promit de ne plus jamais la perdre, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Conte de fée.**


	8. Conte de fée

**Vous savez ce que cet OS illustre parfaitement ? L'incrustation. Certains personnages se sont totalement permis de venir dans cet OS alors que je ne les avais pas invité ! Mais bon, je n'allais pas leur dire non quand-même. C'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de réaliser le challenge de cette année tiens, avec le thème Conte de fée qui collait très bien ! Vous allez donc découvrir un pairing improbable que je n'aurais jamais imaginé... mais après tout, pourquoi pas ! Merci Ejes de ton choix au hasard sur lequel j'ai bien aimé écrire !**

* * *

« Axel, tu as encore reçu une lettre ! »

Le ton suave de Marluxia agaça au plus haut point le numéro VIII et il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Cette technique fonctionnait bien habituellement mais pas cette fois, car il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Bon, il y avait Roxas et Xion, ce qui n'était pas dérangeant, mais surtout il y avait Larxene, la comparse de Marly, et Xigbar, la petite commère de l'Organisation. Pour le rouquin, c'était le pire duo possible avec la bombe que venait de lâcher le numéro XI. C'était probablement son objectif depuis le début. Marluxia finirait par le payer.

« - Une lettre ? murmura Larxene. Quelqu'un t'écrit à toi ?

\- Te fatigue pas, Larxene, soupira Axel. Ce n'est rien du tout.

\- Rien du tout, rien du tout, c'est quand même une princesse de cœur, rajouta Marluxia avec un magnifique sourire de bel enfoiré.

\- Une princesse de cœur ? fit Xigbar en s'approchant, intéressé. Laquelle ?

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, Xiggy, par pitié.

\- De ce que je vois, il s'agit de Blanche Neige ! s'amusa Marluxia.

\- Oh, cette princesse de cœur là. Fort bien, sourit le numéro II.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais pour attirer autant son attention ? demanda Larxene, avec un rire moqueur. Eh bien l'allumette ? Tu ne veux rien dire devant les enfants ?

\- Ce n'est rien du tout ! »

Excédé, Axel arracha la lettre des mains de Marluxia et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Derrière lui, il entendit des rires mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Le rouquin se rendit sur une des nombreuses terrasses secrètes d'Illusiopolis et s'installa au calme. Quand il entendit des pas quelques instants plus tard, il eut envie de dire aux intrus de filer… Mais il se radoucit bien vite en voyant que c'était Roxas et Xion, les deux seules personnes qu'il voulait bien voir.

« - Axel, on peut rester ? demanda Roxas.

\- Oui, oui. Vous, il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien nous expliquer cette histoire de princesse ? demanda timidement Xion. Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter mais, par rapport à tout à l'heure…

\- On aimerait ta version de l'histoire et pas celle des autres, termina Roxas.

\- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs, sourit Axel avec un grand sourire. Bon, comme vous le savez, la princesse Blanche Neige du monde de la Forêt des nains m'a écrit une lettre. Plusieurs en fait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut exactement ?

\- Eh bien Roxas, elle me demande de revenir la voir pour faire simple.

\- Revenir la voir ? s'étonna Xion. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer. Hum, il y a quelques temps, je suis allé pour une mission dans la Forêt des nains. C'était tranquille car c'était juste de l'observation, donc rien de très complexe. Le type de mission qu'aime bien Demy si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois, approuva Roxas. Et alors ?

\- Eh bien, en plein milieu de la forêt, je suis tombé sur un rassemblement un peu bizarre. Il y avait sept nains déjà qui avaient l'air plutôt triste.

\- Ce sont eux qui ont donné leur nom au monde, devina Xion.

\- Tout à fait. Et avec eux, il y avait une jeune femme évanouie… Ou en tout cas, elle n'était pas réveillée. Je me suis approché pour leur demander ce qui se passait et ils m'ont expliqué qu'elle a mangé une pomme et s'est étouffée avec. Et qu'ils ont considéré qu'elle était morte.

\- C'est triste comme histoire, nota la numéro XIV.

\- Sauf que visiblement, elle était encore vivante ! Ils n'avaient aucune idée des premiers secours à apporter à une personne en danger alors je l'ai fait à leur place. J'ai réussi à décoincer le morceau de pomme coincé dans sa gorge avec une technique vieille comme le monde. Bon, ensuite, j'ai dû lui faire un massage cardiaque même si ça n'a l'air d'avoir aucun sens.

\- Axel, tu es incroyable ! Et tu l'as sauvé ? s'exclama Roxas.

\- Oui, c'est ainsi que la princesse de cœur Blanche Neige est revenue à la vie.

\- Heureusement que tu as croisé son chemin, sourit Xion. Mais après ?

\- Depuis que je l'ai sauvé, elle souhaite que je revienne vivre avec elle. Et elle n'arrête pas de m'écrire. Cela commence à devenir du harcèlement… Je voulais juste lui sauver la vie moi, pas qu'elle tombe… amoureuse de moi ou quoi que ce soit.

\- L'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent les deux plus jeunes.

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. L'amour, c'est nul. »

Axel soupira et regarda au loin. Roxas et Xion ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de se questionner sur le sens de l'amour. Sans émotions, c'était un concept plutôt compliqué à appréhender, même si c'était au final semblable à celui d'ami.

Plus loin, dans un autre monde, Blanche Neige espérait que son prince charmant à la crinière flamboyante et qui lui avait sauvé la vie allait revenir la chercher.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Vernis.**


	9. Vernis

**Aujourd'hui, c'est une petite histoire d'amitié toute calme et toute simple que je vous propose, entre deux personnages qui ont bien gagné le droit d'avoir ce moment de paix je trouve. J'ai essayé de ne pas prendre le thème de façon trop facile mais c'est à vous de décider si j'ai réussi ou non ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un avis, je dis ça comme ça !**

* * *

Après la défaite de Xehanort, la paix est revenue pour ceux qui l'ont combattu. Une ère joyeuse est apparue sur les mondes, que ce soit les iles du Destin ou encore la citée du Crépuscule. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait mais le positif avait largement pris le dessus, personne ne pouvait prétendre le contraire… à quelques exceptions près, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Durant cette période, Xion et Namine ont pu devenir amies. Elles se connaissaient déjà d'avant mais les circonstances ne leur avaient jamais permis de pouvoir prendre le temps de se connaitre. Xion avait été amie avec Roxas et Axel, tandis que Namine n'avait jamais pu avoir quelqu'un dont elle avait été proche à ce point. Elles s'étaient bien trouvées.

Xion vivait à la citée du Crépuscule tandis que Namine se trouvait souvent au Jardin Radieux, mais elles se retrouvaient régulièrement sur l'ile du Destin. La plage représentait à leurs yeux la liberté, surtout pour Xion. Lorsqu'il faisait beau, elles pouvaient passer des heures ensemble à s'amuser sur ce petit bout de terre entouré d'océan.

Elles construisirent une cabane en s'inspirant de ce qui existait déjà sur l'îlot. Elles l'installèrent sur la face Sud de l'île, pour profiter du soleil estival. Cela leur prit du temps et elles durent se documenter sur des sujets dont elles ignoraient tout. Cependant, jour après jour, leur cabane prit forme et bientôt, elles purent même passer des nuits confortables dedans, avec le bruit des vagues en fond. C'étai vraiment agréable pour elles.

« Pourquoi ne pas vernir le bois ? Ce serait une bonne idée non ? »

C'était Wakka de l'île du Destin qui leur avait donné cette astuce et elles avaient donc décidé de le faire. Selphie leur avait dit où acheter le vernis et quelle marque prendre. Les deux filles s'étaient attaquées à cette tâche dès le début d'une belle journée ensoleillée pour pouvoir tout faire en une seule fois. Elles travaillèrent dur et à la fin, leur cabane était toute belle.

Xion et Namine refirent le tour de leur cabane pour admirer leur ouvrage et découvrir tout ce qu'elles avaient accompli. La cabane était incroyablement grande, sur deux étages. Quand on entrait à l'intérieur, on tombait sur un petit salon, avec un canapé, une table, des chaises et un petit coin cuisine avec quelques meubles et les ustensiles minimum pour réaliser des plats simples. Elles avaient même réussi à mettre un petit frigo dans un coin.

Quand on montait à l'étage, il y avait tout simplement un coin couchette, avec des lits pour deux personnes ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque avec des ouvrages de différents mondes. Elles avaient chacune ramené des éléments de décoration accrochés au mur, comme les coquillages de Xion par exemple ou des dessins de Namine. L'intérieur était confortable et cela leur plaisait particulièrement.

« - Je crois que nous pouvons être fiers de notre travail, sourit Xion.

\- Je ne croyais pas que nous serions capables de le faire sans aide ! Enfin, Wakka et Selphie nous ont un peu aidé pour le vernis, mais c'est vraiment tout.

\- Il faudrait qu'on invite tout le monde à une soirée ici !

\- Ce serait vraiment bien. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas réunis tous sur l'ile du Destin en plus, ce serait une belle occasion.

\- C'était seulement le mois dernier la dernière fois qu'on a été réunis…

\- Le mois dernier, ça commence déjà à faire assez long.

\- Oui, mais le mois dernier, c'était quand même la semaine dernière, Namine.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai… Mais c'est tellement agréable d'être tous ensemble !

\- C'est sûr ! Vivement qu'on soit tous réunis pour de bon. »

Elles sourirent en regardant le firmament, au-delà duquel se trouvaient d'autres mondes, avec tous leurs amis. Ils étaient tous éloignés mais présents sous le même ciel.

Un seul ciel, une seule destinée.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Frissons.**


	10. Frissons

**Hop, c'est encore moi, surpris hein ? Mais bien sûr que non puisque c'est un calendrier de l'avent, suis-je bête ! Bref, aujourd'hui, on va parler un petit peu des oracles ! Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'on ne connait pas sur eux et c'est un peu embêtant pour écrire à leur sujet... Alors, on invente comme on peut, même en sachant que ce ne sera pas du tout exact ! Et là, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là, alors je me suis écoutée et voilà le travail. Des théories sur les oracles de votre côté ? Je suis curieuse de les entendre !**

* * *

Après la guerre, elle avait erré seule pendant un moment, incapable de croire en quiconque à présent. La confiance, elle ne savait plus ce que c'était maintenant. Après avoir douté de tous les gens qu'elle aimait, même de lui… Comment vouloir retourner vers les autres ? Comment pouvoir leur donner une nouvelle chance, à eux ou au reste du monde ?

Elle n'en savait rien, ni même comment elle avait survécu aussi longtemps. Parfois, elle oubliait même où elle se trouvait, cherchant des lieux déserts et vide de monde. La solitude lui faisait du bien, même si cela finissait par devenir long. Le temps commençait à devenir difficile à mesurer au fur et à mesure que les années défilaient.

En réalité, une centaine d'années s'était écoulée depuis la guerre.

Cela ne rendait pas son souvenir moins tangible. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où le maître des maîtres était parti et où tout avait dérapé. Eux, les oracles, auraient sans doute pu faire quelque chose, mais cette histoire de traître les avait déchirés. Y avait-il vraiment eu un traitre un jour ? Elle pensait que non à présent. Ils s'étaient tous suspectés mais finalement, il était probable qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait rien fait de mal.

Encore maintenant, elle revoyait toutes les unions se retourner les unes contre les autres, les frères tuer leurs sœurs, les amours se briser et les familles disparaitre. Le monde avait failli être détruit à cause de cette guerre… Et pourtant, la catastrophe avait été évitée. Plus ou moins. Le monde… Non, les mondes avaient survécu, mais il restait des cicatrices.

Ce jour-là, elle se trouvait dans une contrée désertique absolument vide et il pleuvait abondamment. La météo ne l'avait jamais gêné dans sa longue marche mais cette fois, elle s'arrêta net au milieu de l'infini. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'était plus seule. En face d'elle, il y avait une silhouette et c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Le hasard est parfois bien étrange.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre avec méfiance, avant de s'arrêter et de se dévisager. Elle constata qu'il n'avait pas non plus appris la confiance au fur et à mesure des années. Cela ne l'étonnait guère. En tant que leader, il avait du particulièrement souffrir de son rôle. Elle était partagée entre la joie de le revoir et l'envie de s'enfuir, d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette belle ville surmontée par une immense horloge.

Pourtant, elle resta. Il ne s'enfuit pas non plus et la regarda de plus belle. Elle avait tant de questions pour lui qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Que voulait-il ? Leur rencontre était-elle vraiment un hasard où l'avait-il cherché ? De quoi était faite sa vie désormais ? Elle n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont elle était encore certaine, c'était son prénom.

« - Ira. Ira, c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Oui, Invi, c'est bien moi. Cela faisait si longtemps.

\- Après la guerre… J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

\- On peut le dire, le monde a tellement changé depuis.

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air d'être resté le même… Tout comme moi.

\- Non. Nous aussi, nous avons beaucoup changé. Nous avons appris à nous méfier.

\- C'est vrai. Est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. La seule personne que je voulais voir, c'était toi. »

Invi ne put retenir un frisson. De tous les autres oracles, c'était elle qu'il avait voulu revoir. Elle et pas un autre. Des émotions qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvées depuis bien longtemps revinrent la hanter. Finalement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et il lui prit la main.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas cherché les autres ? tenta-t-elle encore.

\- Tu le sais très bien, Invi. Tu le sais. »

Ira unit ses lèvres aux siennes et l'oracle du serpent ne put retenir un autre frisson. Cela faisait si longtemps.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Bagages.**


	11. Bagages

**Vous ne trouvez pas que ce défi manque de Sora ? Eh bien pour tout vous dire, ce n'est absolument pas l'OS du jour qui va améliorer les choses ! c'est vrai que Sora n'apparait pas vraiment pour l'instant... Mais en revanche ses amis oui ! Alors aujourd'hui, c'est Riku et Kairi qui sont mis en avant, parce qu'ils le méritent bien ! J'aimerais tellement que Kairi ait un peu plus son moment de gloire un de ces 4, ce serait vraiment chouette ! En attendant, on peut toujours rêver et imaginer ! A demain ! (PS : Vous avez vu le trailer du DLC ?)**

* * *

« Kairi, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

La jeune femme soupira et laissa tomber un des nombreux sacs qu'elle portait. Elle avait choisi une heure où normalement, personne ne pourrait la retenir. De toute évidence, elle avait largement sous-estimé le radar de Riku. Le garçon se trouvait précisément dans le bon monde au bon endroit, soit sur la plage faisant face à l'ile du Destin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Personne n'avait pu la dénoncer, ce ne pouvait être que l'instinct du jeune homme qui avait agi.

« - Bonjour, Riku, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Kairi. Mais tu as beaucoup de bagages, où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il, se heurtant à un silence de plomb. Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

\- C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? Là où je vais.

\- Tu… Tu retournes au Jardin Radieux ?

\- C'est chez moi là-bas… Je veux dire, c'est de là que je viens alors j'ai… J'ai tout simplement envie d'aller y faire un tour. Tu comprends ?

\- Non. Pour faire un tour, tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de bagages. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Riku… C'est parce que je suis fatiguée de l'attendre ici. »

Son ami d'enfance ne dit rien mais son silence était particulièrement éloquent. Bien sûr, il comprenait très bien ce qui était fatiguant pour elle. C'était exactement la même chose pour lui, depuis la fin de la guerre contre Xehanort. Leur vie aurait dû être heureuse à présent mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Comment être heureux quand celui qui était responsable de leur bonheur n'était plus parmi eux ? Comment supporter la culpabilité qui en découlait ? Riku n'avait pas trouvé la réponse à cette question et Kairi non plus visiblement.

« - Je sais qu'on s'est promis qu'on n'irait pas à la recherche de Sora, qu'on l'attendrait sur l'ile du Destin mais… Je n'en peux plus de ne plus vivre.

\- Tu sais, Kairi, nous devons attendre qu'il revienne vers nous maintenant. Et il nous cherchera ici. C'est à ce monde qu'est lié son cœur.

\- Mais justement, ici, tout me fait penser à lui ! La mer, les arbres, le ciel, tout ! Je veux le retrouver ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne fasses rien de ton côté et que les autres non plus…

\- Kairi… Bien sûr que je le cherche quand je vais d'un monde à l'autre. Je suis incapable de rester sans rien faire moi aussi, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Sora. Moi aussi il me manque.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu avais enfreint le règlement. Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Alors, laisse-moi le faire, moi aussi !

\- Mais pourquoi quitter l'ile du Destin maintenant ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis la princesse de cœur du Jardin Radieux et je pense que c'est mon devoir d'y retourner. J'ai une tâche à accomplir là-bas tu comprends ? Peut-être que j'ai… Des pouvoirs que je ne soupçonne pas et que cela pourrait nous aider à retrouver Sora ?

\- C'est possible, oui. Les princesses de cœur ne sont pas n'importe qui.

\- En tout cas, je ne veux plus rester dans un endroit qui me rappelle qu'il a encore une fois risqué sa vie pour moi. Je veux seulement être utile, Riku.

\- Tu as toujours été utile, Kairi, n'en doute pas. Et je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir, tu es libre. Mais est-ce que je peux te proposer quelque chose ?

\- Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu comptais te rendre dans le Jardin Radieux avec tous ces bagages, mais tu ne veux pas que je te dépose avec le vaisseau gummi ?

\- Eh bien… Ce ne serait pas de refus oui ! »

Souriant, Riku prit le sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre… Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il prit. La jeune femme ne le laissa prendre rien d'autre et porta le reste. Certes, Kairi était une princesse mais elle voulait bien rappeler que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était faible. Riku n'aurait jamais contredit cette vision des choses. De son point de vue, son amie était beaucoup plus forte que lui, sur de nombreux points.

* * *

**Prochain thème : l'homme dansant.**


	12. L'homme dansant

**L'homme dansant... L'homme dansant ! Mais c'est quoi ce thème ? C'est en tout cas ce que je me suis dis plus ou moins en découvrant le sujet du jour. Puis, j'ai quand-même eu une idée, guère originale, mais bon, avec 72 textes à écrire cette année, c'était un peu difficile de faire dans l'originalité à chaque fois ! Mais j'ai pu mettre en avant Luxord... et Demyx aussi ! Je me suis un peu amusée à écrire celui-là alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Bien la bonne journée à vous et bonne soirée également tant que j'y suis !**

* * *

« - Allez, emmène-moi s'il te plait !

\- Hum, c'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les gamins.

\- Mais je ne suis plus un gamin ! Promis, je serais sage, allez, please, laisse-moi venir.

\- Même avec tes promesses, je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance. Et puis, je ne crois pas que tu tiennes bien l'alcool, Demyx…

\- Tu plaisantes, Luxord ? Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur que moi pour tenir la route !

\- Je ne tiens pas à te récupérer dans un sale état. Tu es sûr ?

\- Tout se passera bien, je serai aussi sobre à l'arrivé qu'au départ. Tu m'emmènes ? »

Le numéro X avait bien peur de le regretter mais finalement, il avait accepté d'emmener Demyx avec lui au bar de la citée du Crépuscule qu'il fréquentait pour jouer au poker au moins une fois par semaine. Luxord avait décidé de le faire parce que le jeune simili avait moins de distraction depuis l'incident du manoir Oblivion. Le plus vieux espérait ne pas se repentir de son choix.

Le début de la soirée se passa vraiment très bien. Luxord s'installa à sa table habituelle et Demyx vint sagement le regarder jouer, avec un intérêt réel. Par moment, il posait des questions pour mieux comprendre les règles, mais rien de trop gênant. Il encourageait quand il le fallait sans se montrer trop démonstratif. Pour une fois, le numéro IX se comportait bien et était sage. C'était assez surprenant pour marquer ce jour d'une croix blanche.

Au bout d'un moment, Luxord eut soif et envoya Demyx lui chercher un verre à boire. Le joueur lui prêta même de quoi s'acheter à boire pour lui aussi. Quand le numéro IX revint, il tendit un whisky à Luxord et ce dernier ne fit pas gaffe à ce qu'avait prit le plus jeune. Demyx était encore sage, donc il se contenta de siroter son alcool et de se replonger dans sa partie.

Quand il voulut une deuxième boisson, Luxord réalisa que Demyx n'était plus à ses côtés. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui montra que Demyx était en train de discuter avec le barman. Tout allait toujours bien, le numéro X choisit de ne pas s'alarmer car c'était inutile. Il décida d'aller chercher sa boisson un peu plus tard, quand il aurait engrangé plus de munnies.

Il attendit une demi-heure et elle fut fatale.

Alors qu'il se levait enfin pour aller au bar, il entendit des exclamations et un air de sitar. Cela ne le choqua pas puisque c'était souvent vers cette heure-là que le bar s'animait avec de la musique. Rien d'anormal pour le moment. L'air de sitar lui était pourtant incroyablement familier. Il entendit alors une voix bourrée annoncer la suite de la musique et son cœur inexistant fit un bond.

« Et maintenant, tous ensemble, la chanson des canards ! ! »

Luxord aurait aimé que cet homme ne soit pas Demyx mais la réalité ne lui laissait pas beaucoup le choix. Visiblement, le numéro IX avait un peu bu et il était à présent complètement fait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours savoir jouer à merveille de la sitar mais sa voix montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas en état. Luxord soupira, car il était encore très tôt, mais il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer ce petit jeune qui n'avait pas été sage finalement.

Il fallut deux heures à Luxord pour récupérer son collègue de l'Organisation et il était bien plus tard que minuit quand il y parvint. Le joueur était fatigué et il trainait littéralement Demyx à travers les rues pour rentrer à la citadelle. Ce dernier avait toujours l'air incroyablement heureux et chantait le plus fort possible tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« - Regarde, Luxord, je suis l'homme dansant !

\- L'homme qui ne tient pas l'alcool oui… Je ne t'inviterai plus jamais.

\- Oooooh, c'était une belle soirée !

\- Arrête de bouger et reste un peu tranquille !

\- Mais je dois danser ! Danse, eau, dan… »

Luxord assomma Demyx avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et le porta jusqu'à la citadelle. Vraiment, c'était la dernière fois qu'il invitait Demyx au bar.

Pourtant, quand il vit le petit sourire en coin du numéro IX en le déposant dans son lit, le joueur ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Fièvre.**


	13. Fièvre

**Hop, go pour la deuxième moitié de ce calendrier ! Déjà une moitié de faite mais ça veut dire qu'il en reste encore autant à venir ! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de parler d'un petit duo que je me suis mise à beaucoup aimer suite à quelques fanfictions très fluffy ! Rien d'extraordinaire mais un petit moment un peu mignon ! Oh et j'ai fait une petite dédicace à une des fanfictions d'Ejes dans cet OS héhé ! N'hésitez pas à allez voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est vraiment trop chouette ! On se dit à demain.**

* * *

« - Even, je suis désolé de te déranger mais…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Dilan, dégage de mon laboratoire.

\- Mais c'est important !

\- Plus important que mon expérience en cours sur les cœurs ? Je ne crois pas non.

\- Bon tant pis. Si tu ne veux pas savoir que le petit Ienzo est malade…

\- Oui, c'est ça… ATTEND, QUOI ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais rien savoir, Even, alors…

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot, Dilan. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai trouvé Ienzo à terre dans un couloir, il était tout pâle. Il a l'air d'avoir de la fièvre alors je l'ai ramené dans son lit. Il ne va pas très bien.

\- Ah, je perds mon petit assistant. Et tu ne peux pas t'occuper de lui ?

\- J'ai du travail à faire. Et puis, c'est toi son responsable.

\- Non, Dilan, c'est Ansem son responsable.

\- Ansem n'est pas là alors, le responsable aujourd'hui, c'est toi Even. Au revoir. »

Le scientifique prit une grande respiration pour garder son calme. Le petit air suffisant de Dilan lui déplaisait au possible. En plus, Ansem était parti du château et n'avait pas pris la peine de le prévenir. Cela aurait pu être une bonne idée pourtant, puisqu'Even était le numéro deux après le roi du Jardin Radieux et qu'il avait donc beaucoup de choses à gérer. L'homme lança un regard à ses expériences en cours et soupira. Pour aujourd'hui, il allait devoir tout laisser tomber.

Il se rendit rapidement dans la chambre du petit Ienzo. Le gamin n'avait que six ans mais il l'aidait parfois dans son laboratoire et il était extrêmement utile malgré son jeune âge. Pour un enfant, il était sage et pour cela, Even l'aimait bien. Le voir malade n'était donc pas très arrangeant. Quand le scientifique arriva dans la chambre, Ienzo était dans son lit et il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Sa température montait à 39°C et il avait l'air de souffrir. La galère.

« - Even… Je suis désolé… Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

\- Non, tu n'as presque rien, petit idiot. Je vais te soigner vite fait. »

Heureusement, Even n'était pas le pire médecin de ce monde. Il donna des médicaments à l'enfant pour faire baisser la fièvre et l'enroula bien au chaud dans des couvertures bien confortables. Il le fit également boire beaucoup d'eau et prit même le temps de lui cuisiner une soupe pour le remettre d'aplomb. En quelques instants, le garçon était déjà moins pâle. Il avait encore besoin de quelques jours de repos mais il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter à présent, seulement à surveiller son état.

« - Et voilà, Ienzo. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bien dormir. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard pour te donner à manger. Il faut que tu guérisses vite, tu comprends ?

\- Oui… Merci beaucoup… Papa… »

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon s'endormit subitement et Even en fut très content, car il ne put se retenir de rougir violemment. Papa. Ienzo l'avait appelé Papa. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. D'un côté, cela le gênait grandement, mais de l'autre… Oui d'un autre côté, cela lui faisait plutôt plaisir d'être appelé ainsi. Un sourire timide mais sincère illumina son visage et il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir quitter la chambre du petit.

« - Alors Even, Ienzo va mieux ? demanda Ansem en rentrant au château.

\- Oui, la fièvre est tombée. Il faut qu'il se repose encore et le surveiller bien sûr, mais ça va aller. Il est jeune, il s'en remettra.

\- Je le sais, je suis allé le voir en rentrant.

\- Oh. Dans ce cas, pas besoin de me poser la question.

\- Tu sais Even, Ienzo m'a dit que tu avais été très gentil avec lui.

\- Bah, je n'ai fait que le minimum syndical. N'importe qui aurait fait ça. »

Even s'éloigna en grommelant et se replongea dans ses expériences scientifiques, comme si de rien n'était. Ansem sourit car il voyait bien que l'homme était réellement attaché au petit garçon. Il suffisait de voir à quel point Even aimait la tasse qu'Ienzo lui avait offert et sur laquelle il était écrit « #1 dad ».

* * *

**Prochain thème : Sinusoïdale. (Le thème le plus improbable du monde !)**


	14. Sinusoïdal

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur le thème de l'année ! Sinusoïdal, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le lycée et les cours de physique pour être honnête ! Ejes m'a donné un peu de difficulté là mais c'est aussi ça qui est sympa ! Du coup, je me suis bien appropriée ce thème et... Bon, il n'est pas excessivement joyeux, je préfère vous prévenir ! Fallait pas me donner un thème comme ça ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez bien ! Du spoil de KH3 en perspective... mais j'ai hâte qu'on en sache plus sur cette sombre histoire !**

**Ps : Demain, l'OS sera surement posté plus tard dans l'après-midi pour cause de boulot !**

* * *

Où est-ce qu'il était ? Et qui était-il ?

Il n'avait même pas la réponse à des interrogations aussi basiques. Même en fouillant sa mémoire, rien ne venait. Rien ou presque. Il y avait simplement des images mais elles n'avaient aucun sens. Un désert. Des armées. La guerre. Une clé.

Un souvenir revint. Il avait des amis. Oui. Il s'en rappelait. Pas des prénoms ni même vraiment des images, mais il en avait. Où étaient ses amis maintenant ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas avec lui ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ?

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

Devant sa cellule, il y avait des hommes. Il était donc dans une sorte de prison. Peut-être qu'on allait pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait là et qu'il allait redécouvrir son identité. Il aurait seulement aimé être encore capable de parler. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

« - Vous croyez que celui-ci est prêt ? demanda un des deux hommes.

\- Il l'est plus que les autres. Et avec ce qui est arrivé au dernier, nous n'avons plus le choix.

\- Mais il a l'air si faible, je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra le coup… C'est juste un…

\- Nous devons essayer. Prépare le pour moi, nous allons recommencer. »

Il tenta de comprendre mais cela n'avait aucun de sens. Qu'allait-on faire de lui maintenant ? Pourquoi était-il prêt ? Et les autres ? Quels autres ? Un des hommes s'approcha de lui et entra dans sa cellule. Son expression n'était guère enthousiaste.

« Désolé, petit, mais c'est ton tour. C'est pas contre toi. »

Il aurait voulu répondre, se défendre, mais il perdit connaissance avant de pouvoir agir.

Quand il se révéla bien plus tard, il était accroché sur une grande table par des sangles qui lui interdisaient tout mouvement. Son corps était branché à différents appareils qui émettaient des bruits plutôt inquiétants. L'angoisse monta. Qu'est ce qu'on allait lui faire ?

Sur un écran proche de lui, il vit une belle courbe sinusoïdale qui montait de plus en plus haut. Il réalisa que c'était la mesure de son rythme cardiaque. La fixer eut un effet hypnotisant et cela le calma, si bien que son cœur revint à état stable.

Les deux hommes étaient toujours là. Celui qui l'avait assommé vérifiait tous les appareils et surtout une perfusion qui n'était pas encore rattaché à son corps. Il y avait un produit très sombre à l'intérieur et il espéra ne jamais savoir ce que c'était. L'autre homme restait en retrait et le dévisageait avec une froideur qui lui glaçait le sang.

« - Tout est prêt, maître, déclara un des deux hommes.

\- Parfait. Tu peux lancer le processus maintenant. »

Lancer le processus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

L'autre homme s'approcha de lui et installa la perfusion sur son bras. Il se débattit mais c'était inutile. Dans un effort vain, ce dernier tenta de croiser le regard de l'homme mais ce dernier détourna les yeux. Il n'approuvait pas tout.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance car le liquide sombre commençait à couler et pénétra dans son corps.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait vivre.

Le monde s'effaça dans un océan de ténèbres et de douleur.

Pendant un moment, il tenta de résister mais il était trop faible.

Bien trop vite, la courbe sinusoïdale se transforma en une froide ligne droite.

Tout était terminé.

Ansem soupira en voyant un autre des enfants disparaitre en souffrant. Ses expériences ne donnaient rien pour le moment mais il devait persévérer. Il voulait simplement mieux comprendre le cœur et ces enfants étaient une véritable aubaine.

« - Maître, cela a encore échoué. Nous devrions…

\- Continuer. Emmène-moi le prochain enfant. »

Il ne laissait pas le choix à son acolyte. Ces enfants possédaient un pouvoir incroyable. C'était peut-être inhumain mais en ne prenant aucun risque, Ansem ne ferait aucune découverte.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Premières fois.**


	15. Premières fois

**Hello ! Quand j'ai écris celui-ci, j'étais visiblement dans une période dialogue, ce qui m'arrive parfois, je vous l'avoue ! Alors, j'ai utilisé deux personnages que j'aime de plus en plus et dont l'histoire n'a pas encore été totalement révélée, loin de là même ! J'espère qu'on en saura plus bientôt sur eux... et par bientôt, ça peut même attendre quelques années, je suis patiente ! Bien le bonsoir à vous après cette lecture !**

* * *

« - Dis moi Larxene, est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois où tu as rencontre l'Organisation ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'était même Xigbar qui m'avait recruté… exactement comme toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Marluxia ? Ta mémoire déraille ? La vieille te guette ?

\- Très drôle. C'est seulement que j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

\- Depuis qu'on est dans ce manoir, il se passe des choses bizarres, je suis d'accord. J'espère qu'on pourra vite s'en aller d'ici, ça craint.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien que je te pose des questions ? Pour tester nos mémoires.

\- Pfff, si tu veux. On a rien de mieux à faire, si ?

\- Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, ça peut attendre. Alors, la première fois que tu as été rencontrée l'Organisation, c'était dans quel monde ?

\- Facile, c'était… Dans… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Merde !

\- Tu te souviens toi aussi de la grande étendue désertique mais pas de son nom ?

\- C'est ça ! Peut-être que c'est juste un monde qui n'a pas de nom, tout bêtement.

\- Peut-être. Bon, c'est à toi !

\- Parfait. Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as porté un manteau noir ?

\- Bien sûr, c'était dans l'Organisation. Avant… Je suppose que je portais autre chose.

\- Pas très précis non plus. En fait… J'ai du mal à me souvenir de l'avant Organisation.

\- Tu te souviens de ton premier animal de compagnie ?

\- Oui ! C'était un chat baptisé Foudre ! Lui, je m'en souviens.

\- Et tu sais où il est à présent ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de première fois, éluda-t-elle. Tu te souviens de la première fois où on s'est rencontré tous les deux ?

\- Ce n'était pas à l'Organisation mais dans une ville dont j'ai oublié le nom. Une magnifique ville immense et pleine de vie, sous une immense horloge. Je n'ai rien de plus.

\- Moi non plus. Mais j'ai le même souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'on foutait là-bas ?

\- Aucune idée. Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as appelé Marluxia ?

\- C'était encore dans l'Organisation. Mais je n'ai pas oublié Lauriam.

\- Pas plus que je n'ai oublié Elrena. Je me souviens de certaines choses avec précision, mais ce ne sont que des détails insignifiants. J'aimerais comprendre.

\- Mon tour. Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu as voyagé dans un autre monde ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours connu l'existence des autres mondes.

\- On tourne en rond, mon vieux, je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là et plutôt s'intéresser à ce gamin, Sora, qui intéresse tant notre chef.

\- Tu as raison, Larxene. Quand-même…

\- Arrête de te poser des questions inutiles. Pense plutôt à l'avenir. Il parait que ce gamin a une keyblade, comme Roxas. On pourrait peut-être mettre la main dessus.

\- Ce serait incroyable de posséder une arme pareille quand on voit ce qu'elle peut faire et le lien qu'elle a avec Kingdom Hearts ! Et… Larxene, c'est quoi ces fleurs sur le meuble ?

\- Quoi, ça ? Je ne sais pas, elles étaient là avant notre arrivée.

\- Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà vu avant.

\- Ce sont des oiseaux de paradis, même moi qui n'y connais rien en fleurs, je sais ça. Enfin, je crois qu'elles ont un autre nom.

\- Oui. Leur autre nom, c'est Strelitzia. »

Pendant un moment, plus rien ne bougea dans la pièce.

« - On devrait peut-être y aller Marlu ? Les autres vont commencer à s'impatienter.

\- Tu as raison, Larxene. Allons-y. »

Marluxia était incapable de dire pourquoi mais en regardant ses fleurs, il était persuadé qu'il avait oublié une information essentielle. Si c'était si important, cela finirait bien par lui revenir.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Commande.**


	16. Commande

**Moi, sensible à la potentielle relation entre Isa, Lea et X ? Oui, totalement. Elle n'a été que mentionnée certes mais justement, ça fait travailler mon imagination. On a encore de sérieux doutes sur son identité, même si j'ai tendance à totalement la désigner comme un personnage déjà existant. Je devrais arrêter d'être aussi certaine, on ne sait jamais, ce pourrait être une erreur ! On en profite aussi pour montrer le duo Lea/Isa qui est plutôt populaire... et avouons-le, ça fait toujours plaisir de les revoir !**

* * *

« Commande et j'obéirai. »

C'était la règle entre Isa et Lea depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'Organisation, en devenant Saïx et Axel. Le rouquin avait promis à son ami de toute faire pour l'aider à s'élever au sein des manteaux noirs et lui permettre d'avoir la confiance tout entière du leader Xemnas. En se rapprochant ainsi du numéro I, ils espéraient être capables de découvrir des informations sur X. Il s'agissait du surnom qu'ils avaient donné à la mystérieuse fille découverte dans une cellule du Jardin Radieux. Depuis, elle avait subitement disparue mais cela ne les décourageait pas. Leur promesse continuait.

Saïx avait fini par gagner la confiance de Xemnas et devenir son bras droit, plus encore que Xigbar. Axel était beaucoup trop un électron libre pour accomplir ce genre de choses et il laissait son ami faire, le secondant à tout moment. C'était le numéro VIII qui finissait toujours par se salir les mains, comme par exemple lors de l'incident du manoir Oblivion. Ils suivaient leur plan à la perfection tout en se montrant discret et rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de leur route.

Tout ceci, c'était avant qu'Axel ne rencontre Roxas et Xion.

Au départ, il s'était comporté comme un mentor avec Roxas qui lui avait été assigné plus ou moins directement. Saïx considérait donc cela comme une gêne passagère, mais rien de bien grave. Cela permettait à son ami de bien montrer son allégeance à l'Organisation et ce n'était pas un mal compte tenu de la situation. Hélas, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu.

Axel devint ami avec Roxas puis avec Xion et ils formèrent un trio. Tous les soirs, ils allaient manger une glace ensemble sur le clocher de la citée du Crépuscule et ils riaient ensemble, comme s'ils avaient des sentiments à nouveau. Saïx se disait que c'était du loisir pour Axel et qu'il y avait bien le droit au milieu de toutes ces missions. Tout allait encore bien.

Plus le temps passait, plus Axel se désintéressait des recherches pour trouver X et même de lui. Quand Saïx commandait, il n'était plus toujours obéi. Le numéro VII s'en moqua pendant un temps. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'émotion, c'est ce qu'il se répétait à longueur de temps, comme pour justifier l'éloignement de son plus proche ami.

S'il ne ressentait rien, pourquoi devenait-il chaque jour un peu plus froid ? Pourquoi est-ce que de la colère bouillonnait en lui à l'encontre d'Axel ? Pourquoi se sentait-il autant trahi par son meilleur ami ? Est-ce que c'était toujours son meilleur ami ? Il ne parvenait pas à avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions et cachait ses interrogations derrière un masque toujours plus froid.

Ce qui était le plus triste, c'est qu'Axel ne semblait rien remarquer et allait même jusqu'à le blâmer lui pour son comportement. Saïx laissait passer mais bientôt, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur le rouquin. Pour retrouver X, il devrait continuer à s'élever tout seul au sein de l'Organisation. C'était un combat qu'il était prêt à mener et il l'acceptait pleinement.

Finalement, Xion finit par disparaitre mais personne ne se souvenait d'elle, alors ce fut qu'un sentiment diffus. Par contre, la disparition de Roxas fut bien réelle et tout le monde s'en souvint. Saïx pensa naïvement qu'Axel allait enfin revenir vers lui, qu'il allait retrouver son ami. Maintenant, il avait une bonne place dans l'Organisation, c'était plus facile pour lui de chercher des informations sur X. Avec de l'aide, il pourrait sans doute la retrouver.

Axel partit à la recherche de Roxas.

Si Saïx n'avait pas de cœur, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Alors Axel avait décidé de laisser tomber X pour Roxas… Axel avait décidé de le laisser tomber lui, son ami d'enfance. La trahison était amère et la jalousie était bien présente.

« J'espère ne jamais te revoir sur ma route, Axel. Sinon je… Je te tuerai. »

C'était tout à fait ce que pensait Saïx et il était prêt à le faire si nécessaire. Il avait totalement épousé son rôle de simili en devenant cet être froid et sans émotions, presque robotique. Pourtant, dans le fond, il y avait toujours Isa, perdu quelque part.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Prison.**


	17. Prison

**Le voilà, le héros, enfiiiin ! Après seize jours où on a à peine entendu son prénom ici ou là, voici un OS dont Sora est le héros ! Il s'en serait peut-être bien passé mais les choses sont ainsi faites, c'est son tour de briller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait aussi peu apparaitre Sora cette année, mais après tout, ça permet de changer un petit peu aussi ! Je suis certaine qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop... Peut-être... Ah et de toute façon, il apparait dans un autre Os avec un meilleur rôle, promis ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

« Tout le monde a été sauvé non ? »

Personne ne lui répondit mais Sora savait que c'était vrai. En retrouvant Kairi, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que tous ces amis soient sains et saufs. Même des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien avaient été sauvés grâce à lui. C'était parfait. Sora ne put se retenir de sourire.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tout le monde aille bien. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les rejoindre. »

Mais il le savait, ce n'était pas possible.

Pour le moment, il était coincé. Où ? Il pensait être quelque part dans le monde final, un lieu étrange où l'on se rendait quand on était proche de la mort, voire quand on était mort. C'était un lieu immense et infini, un ciel parfois tangible. Il n'avait jamais rien vu qui symbolise tant la liberté mais qui soit aussi fermé en même temps. Oui, ce lieu était probablement la plus grande prison qu'il ait jamais vue. La plus vide aussi.

La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait trouvé des étoiles transparentes à qui parler, ainsi qu'un petit être adorable du nom de Chirity. Ils l'avaient aidé à trouver son chemin en dehors de ce lieu la dernière fois. Cette fois, Sora avait eu beau cherché partout, il n'avait trouvé personne, pas même les habituels reflets de lui-même. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas dans le monde final, malgré la ressemblance flagrante. Mais dans ce cas, où pouvait-il être ?

« Je vais bien finir par trouver la sortie, comme la dernière fois. »

Avec sa bonne humeur constante, il avait marché, marché et marché encore, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la lassitude soient tout ce qui lui reste. Malgré toute la joie qui l'habitait, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie cette fois. Que devait-il faire ? Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Kairi, aucun indice ne s'était présenté à lui et cela l'intriguait grandement.

« Kairi, Riku, Donald, Dingo… et tous les autres ! J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai hâte de vous rejoindre et je le ferais bien, c'est promis. »

Le garçon utilisait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour se remonter le moral et conserver son éternel sourire. Bientôt, ils retrouveraient tous ses amis, les anciens et les nouveaux. Sora avait tellement envie de retourner sur l'île du Destin, de profiter de la plage et d'être avec tous les gens qu'il aimait. On ne pouvait pas le priver de cela.

Le temps s'étirait indéfiniment et sa prison restait toujours aussi désespérément vaste.

Au départ, il avait essayé de compter les heures, puis les jours, mais comme la luminosité ne variait pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à évaluer son temps de sommeil (si tant est qu'il dormait), Sora ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cette parodie du monde final.

Il s'accrochait à son espoir de revoir les autres.

Cependant, la solitude finit par l'emporter.

Un jour, lequel il ne savait pas, il s'écroula sur le sol, trop fatigué. Ce n'était même pas le sol mais rien qu'une sorte de plate-forme transparente. Rien n'avait de sens ici et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Des larmes de désespoir remplir ses yeux et il se sentit partir. Sa conscience lutta un moment, car il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

« S'il vous plait, je veux juste revoir mes amis. »

C'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sora se trouvait dans une grande ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il n'était pas à San Fransokyo ou à Illusiopolis, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas. Au moins, sa prison avait changé de tête et c'était déjà une amélioration considérable. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

« Quelle question ! Je vais partir à la recherche de mes amis ! »

Reboosté grâce à ce changement de situation, Sora partit à la découverte du nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui. Et cette fois, il n'était pas seul.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Tyran.**


	18. Tyran

**Au départ, je voulais faire un OS assez sérieux. Comme vous allez le voir, ce n'est pas du tout le résultat de cet OS, au contraire. Certains personnages en ont gros sur la patate comme on dit, alors j'ai décidé de les laisser parler, pour offrir un moment un peu plus léger pour ce mercredi ! Pour le moment, Xehanort a limite plus d'apparition dans ce défi que Sora, les ténèbres gagneraient-elles contre la lumière ? C'est à vous de me le dire ! Bonne lecture et on se revoit encore demain !**

* * *

« Est-ce qu'on peut vous parler un moment ? »

Le grand Xehanort haussa un sourcil, ce qui était assez flippant avec son visage, et puis se retourna. Il y avait quelques membres de ses chers chercheurs des ténèbres qui le fixaient intensément. De gauche à droite, il y avait son sans-cœur le faux Ansem, son simili Xemnas, sa version plus jeune et même Vanitas. Contrairement aux autres, ce dernier avait l'air d'être là simplement pour observer ce qui allait se passer, pas pour la solidarité. Le vieillard ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en biais à son ancien disciple qui soupira.

« - Je suis juste là pour le spectacle, se défendit le double maléfique de Ventus.

\- C'est ce que je vois. Et donc qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Un silence gênant suivit. Pendant que Vanitas vivait sa vie, les quatre autres se lançaient des regards, se demandant qui serait le premier à intervenir. Cela avait l'air compliqué. Maître Xehanort attendit un peu car il était plutôt patient mais il n'avait pas cinq ans devant lui.

« - Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? soupira-t-il finalement.

\- Nous voulions parler de nos conditions de travail, déclara Xemnas avec sa voix profonde qui pouvait charmer facilement. Sérieusement, cela va sans dire.

\- Vos conditions de travail ? Mais enfin, je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème. Nous œuvrons tous pour la même cause, il faut que nous nous donnions à fond. C'est tout. Des questions ?

\- Eh bien en théorie oui, commença le faux Ansem. Mais dans les faits, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous avons quelques réclamations.

\- Des réclamations hein ? Arrête de sourire comme cela, Vanitas, je vais finir par croire que tu es de mèche et pas seulement spectateur. Bon, quelles réclamations ?

\- Déjà, j'aimerais comprendre le plan, lança le jeune Xehanort.

\- Comprendre le plan ? Mais enfin, c'est très clair !

\- Eh bien, pas pour moi. Avec toutes ces histoires de voyage dans le temps, je n'ai pas tout capté. Et je voulais savoir comment j'ai pu devenir chauve aussi. Cela me hante…

\- C'est une réclamation bien spéciale. Bon, je vous réunirais tous demain pour vous expliquer à nouveau les tenants et aboutissants de notre plan. Cela vous convient ? Mais pour les cheveux, non, il y a des informations qui doivent rester secrètes.

\- Très bien, marmonna le jeune, un peu déçu quand même.

\- Bien. Ensuite, il y a autre chose ?

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais avoir un vrai prénom ! Ansem, c'est un prénom volé et c'était rigolo au début, mais maintenant, je commence à en avoir assez. Je voudrais avoir ma propre identité, même si je ne suis qu'un sans cœur. Je veux un prénom.

\- Cette requête me parait raisonnable. Quel prénom veux-tu ?

\- J'ai longtemps réfléchis et j'aime beaucoup le prénom Michel.

\- Hum, je vais y réfléchir et revenir vers toi avec des propositions, bien plus tard. Autre chose maintenant ou c'est enfin terminé ?

\- J'ai encore une requête, articula lentement Xemnas. Une dernière.

\- Si c'est une dernière alors allons-y. Que veux-tu donc ?

\- Voilà, je voudrais que vous mettiez moins de pression sur nous, que nous soyons un peu mieux traités, même si vous nous considérez comme des pions.

\- En termes simples, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux concrètement ?

\- Que vous arrêtiez d'être un tyran et que vous soyez un meilleur manager. »

Vanitas éclata de rire et disparut tranquillement par un couloir obscur. Xehanort aurait dû s'emporter, dire qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la gentillesse et que le plan était bien au-dessus de ça. Il aurait dû mais ne le fit pas, parce que dans le fond, être traité de tyran l'attristait.

Oui, même Xehanort possède une sensibilité derrière ses yeux jaunes étincelants de malice. N'oubliez jamais cela, ceux qui ont l'air méchant ne le sont pas toujours à 100 % !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Point.**


	19. Point

**Bien le bonjour, c'est l'heure du thème récurrent ! Vous ne savez peut-être pas de quoi je parle et sinon, vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir ! Cette fois, j'ai eu envie d'imaginer que X puisse être une toute autre personne. Après, je n'accorde pas du tout de crédit à la théorie présente dans cet OS mais j'ai quand même eu envie de l'écrire, juste pour voir ce que ça donne. Par contre, pour le respect du sujet, je vous le concède, on a déjà vu mieux ! J'aurais tenté on va dire ! Allez, à demain.**

* * *

« - Lea… On devrait peut-être leur demander ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Isa. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir affaire à eux maintenant.

\- Mais ils ont retrouvé leurs coeurs et donc leurs souvenirs. Ils… Ils peuvent savoir quelque chose sur X. Ils doivent venir de la même époque de ce qu'on en sait.

\- C'est vrai, ils ont peut-être des indices. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de les revoir.

\- Oh, Lea, arrête de faire le gamin. On va les voir, on leur pause la question, on obtient ou non une réponse et on s'en va. Point.

\- Point. Tu me fais rire avec ton point. »

Le rouquin continua à râler mais il accepta la proposition d'Isa. Les deux amis se rendirent donc dans un coin du Jardin Radieux en bordure de la ville. Là-bas se trouvait un café plutôt réputé et c'était aussi précisément à cet endroit que se trouvaient les personnes qu'ils recherchaient. Sur la terrasse, Larxene et Marluxia, enfin Elrena et Lauriam se détendaient en buvant chacun une boisson chaude. Lea espérait qu'ils n'avaient aucune rancune par rapport à sa trahison dans le manoir Oblivion. Isa était le cerveau derrière tout cela mais il ne risquait pas grand-chose de l'avis de son compagnon.

« - Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici, les accueillit Lauriam, toujours aussi élégant.

\- Eh bien, nous voulions… Enfin…

\- Nous nous posons des questions sur un point que vous allez peut-être pouvoir éclaircir.

\- Tu entends ça, Lauriam ? On apprend qu'on est des anciens porteurs de la keyblade et ça y est, notre célébrité est à son paroxysme !

\- En effet, ma chère Elrena. Seulement, nous n'avons pas retrouvé totalement nos souvenirs… Je veux dire par là que certains éléments restent encore flous dans notre mémoire.

\- Peu importe. Le moindre indice peut nous aider. Voilà l'histoire… »

Isa se lança alors dans l'explication de leur rencontre avec X dans une cellule du palais du Jardin Radieux. Lea se contenta d'hocher la tête la plupart du temps. Elrena et Lauriam écoutèrent attentivement, même si la jeune femme bailla à de nombreuses reprises. L'histoire ne dura pas très longtemps car Isa allait directement à l'essentiel.

« - Et depuis, nous recherchons donc cette fille baptisée X.

\- Alors les gars, vous savez quelque chose ? demanda Lea.

\- Eh bien, ça ne me dit absolument rien, avoua Lauriam. Cela dit, votre histoire explique ce que sont devenus les dandelions. Ansem…

\- Je pense que c'est une histoire que nous devrons régler plus tard, admit Isa.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et toi Elrena, est-ce que cette fille te dit quelque chose ?

\- Pas du tout, jeta la jeune femme, subitement refroidie. Vous devriez allez voir les deux autres crétins à keyblade, ils pourront peut-être vous aider un peu plus.

\- Oh, c'est dommage. Bon, salut les gars, salua Lea, cachant mal sa joie de s'en aller.

\- Si quelque chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas à revenir vers nous.

\- Tu peux compte sur nous, Isa. Bon courage. »

Lauriam et Elrena regardèrent les deux autres s'en aller. L'homme se retourna ensuite vers sa compagne qui fixait le vide avec l'air fâché et martelait de ses doigts la table. Il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour savoir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« - Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu savais sur leur histoire, maintenant ?

\- Tss, tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, Lauriam.

\- Je sais, je sais. Alors, tu sais quelque chose sur la fille ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est. C'était moi.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu ne leur as rien dit ?

\- Non. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils vont réussir à apprendre avant de le leur révéler. Ansem est coupable mais je veux savoir à quel point… Et qui sont ses complices.

\- Tu les utilises pour mener l'enquête. Un bon point, je suis d'accord.

\- Bientôt, je pourrais avoir ma vengeance. Et nos compagnons aussi. Même si maintenant il est du côté des gentils, Ansem devra payer à un moment. »

Elrena souriait maintenant. Elle n'avait pas envie de révéler à Isa et Lea qu'elle était X mais un jour, elle devrait sans doute le faire. Comment réagiront-ils ? L'avenir le lui dirait.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Ballons.**


	20. Ballons

**Sora, le retour ! Revoilà notre héros dans un rôle un peu plus sympathique et avec un UA que vous devez déjà connaitre si vous avez vu mes autres calendriers ! Dans cet Univers Alternatif (qui appartient à Liverpepper, rendons à césar ce qui appartient à césar), Sora et Roxas sont des jumeaux élevés par le couple Cloud et Léon. Bon, j'ai rajouté quelques personnages qui ne sont pas nécessairement canons à l'UA, afin d'écrire l'idée que j'avais dans la tête ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez bien ! N'oubliez pas, votre avis m'intéresse !**

* * *

« - Cloud, est-ce que tu pourrais sourire s'il te plait ?

\- Mais je souris, Léon. Pourquoi, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Je lis plus l'envie de meurtre sur ton visage que de la joie sincère. Allez, c'est le premier match de foot de nos enfants, soit un peu plus enthousiaste !

\- Léon… Je suis extrêmement heureux que Sora et Roxas fassent du foot, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu as vu l'arbitre ?

\- Non, pas encore. Qui est… Oh. Est-ce que c'est lui là-bas ?

\- Oui, c'est lui. Sephiroth » grinça le blond entre ses dents.

Léon soupira. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son mari avait l'air aussi contrarié. Cela le rassurait que ce ne soit pas à cause des enfants ou du football. Toutefois, si l'arbitre était le même à chaque fois, cela allait devenir un calvaire pour Cloud de venir voir les jumeaux jouer.

Pourquoi est-ce que Cloud n'aimait pas Sephiroth ? C'était une question bien mystérieuse. Léon ne savait pas exactement la raison de cette haine, mais l'homme à la longue chevelure argentée avait fait quelque chose dans le passé qui avait grandement déplu à Cloud. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture et allait jusqu'à changer de trottoir s'il le croisait. Léon n'abordait jamais le sujet parce que cela mettait l'homme qu'il aimait dans tous ses états et ce n'était agréable pour aucun d'eux.

« - Bon, c'est juste un petit match. Juste une heure et il s'en va.

\- Oui. Tout va bien se passer. On inspire, on expire. »

Cloud avait tellement l'air sur le point de craquer, lui qui était de nature si calme, que cela ne rassurait pas Léon. Ce dernier se concentra à nouveau sur le match qui commençait tout juste. Roxas et Sora avaient l'air de vraiment s'amuser, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais et cela se voyait qu'ils s'étaient entrainés longtemps.

« - Allez Sora, la passe !

\- Vas-y Roxas, tu peux le faire ! »

Les deux frères se soutenaient et faisaient preuve d'un bel esprit d'équipe, ce qui faisait chaud au cœur de Léon. Il ne put se retenir de sortir son téléphone pour faire des photos. Cloud avait l'air de se détendre, ce qui n'était pas mal. Pour le moment, Sephiroth ne les avait pas vu et n'avait rien fait de mal, tout allait donc parfaitement bien.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un garçon de l'équipe adverse fonça délibérément sur Sora et l'envoya valser au sol pour récupérer la balle. L'enfant tomba et se tint la jambe, ayant l'air d'avoir mal. Roxas et d'autres membres de l'équipe vinrent voir, puis réclamèrent un carton contre l'autre joueur. Sephiroth vint rapidement se rendre compte de la situation auprès du blessé.

« Ce n'est rien, lâcha l'arbitre. Vous pouvez continuer à jouer. »

C'était indéniablement une faute d'arbitrage. Roxas aida Sora à se relever et même s'il essayait désespérément de se retenir, le garçon versait quelques larmes de douleur. Léon eut alors un réflexe : il attrapa Cloud et le maintint contre lui, même si son mari se débattait avec rage.

« - Je vais me le faire, je te jure je vais me le faire.

\- Calme toi, laisse tomber, ça ne servira à rien.

\- MAIS NOTRE FILS EST BLESSE ET CE CRETIN NE FAIT RIEN !

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, regarde, il remarche à nouveau. Sephiroth est enfoiré, tu le sais, tu n'y peux rien, mais regarde, notre fils va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Cela finit par calmer le blond qui accepta de regarder le match jusqu'à la fin. Encore mieux, l'équipe de Sora et Roxas gagna le match, malgré de nombreuses erreurs d'arbitrage à leur désavantage. Cloud se demandait quand même si un autre sport avec des ballons ne serait pas mieux, si cela évitait d'avoir cet arbitre. Et Léon se demandait s'il pouvait légalement coincé Sephiroth dans une ruelle pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ses enfants comme cela.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Incroyable.**


	21. Incroyable

**Incroyable, on est déjà le 21 ! Et d'ailleurs, incroyable, c'est le thème du jour ! Oui, je commence à manquer sérieusement d'inspiration pour les intros, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop redondant pour vous quand même ! Aujourd'hui, on s'éloigne de l'hiver tout tranquillement pour aller sur une plage. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment une plage si sympathique, pas sûr ! Encore une fois, c'est sur l'univers de khux mais ça ne spoile pas un moment important de l'histoire ! C'est juste un passage qui m'a marqué et dont j'avais envie de parler !**

* * *

C'était une plage absolument magnifique, le cliché d'une plage comme on souhaiterait en voir plus souvent. Le sable fin se terminait dans une eau cristalline avec peu de vagues, tellement claire qu'on pouvait voir le moindre poisson nageant près du bord. Quelques cocotiers se trouvaient au bord de la plage, agités par une douce brise. Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel et la température était parfaite, suffisamment chaude mais pas trop. Cerise sur le gâteau, cette plage était loin d'être bondée et il y avait largement de la place pour que tout le groupe puisse installer sa serviette sans être serré. Si le paradis était un lieu, cette plage pouvait très bien l'être.

Un groupe d'amis en provenance de Daybreak town s'était installé sur la plage. Ils avaient pris des bouées et même un pique-nique pour profiter à fond de la journée. Ils étaient tous très jeunes et aucun membre du groupe ne semblait adulte. Leur seul objectif était de s'amuser et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient en bronzant au soleil, sautant dans les vagues, se faisant des batailles d'eau, courant les uns après les autres et riant aux éclats. La joie de vivre était presque palpable sous le soleil.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dans le groupe, il y en avait un qui avait essayé de s'amuser mais n'y arrivait a priori pas. Dépité, il s'était éloigné de la troupe en allant de l'autre côté de la plage. La jeune personne s'installa sur un rocher et dans sa main se matérialisa une keyblade. Craignait-il un danger ? Pourtant les alentours avaient l'air particulièrement calme et rien ne venait à l'horizon.

Les autres amis s'amusaient et n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que l'un des leurs s'était éloigné. Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, ce fut même le cas. Au bout d'un moment, en revenant sur sa serviette, un autre garçon aperçut son ami au loin et décida de s'approcher de lui, curieux. Il vit alors que son ami avait invoqué sa keyblade et comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« - Eh, qu'est ce que tu fais là, tout seul ? Tu ne veux pas venir t'amuser avec nous ?

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à me détendre en fait. Je préfère rester là, avec ma keyblade, et surveiller les alentours, vraiment. Je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser.

\- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, mon pote. Je vois bien que tu as l'air agité.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me calmer… Toute cette histoire autour de cette plage… Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

\- Détends toi, tout s'est arrangé maintenant.

\- Mais comment tu veux que je me détende ? Certains de nos amis sont morts sur cette plage ! Cette immonde créature les a tués de sang froid ! Je ne peux pas les oublier…

\- Oh… Mais tu sais, moi non plus je n'oublie pas que nos amis sont morts ici.

\- Alors, comment tu arrives à t'amuser alors qu'eux ne le peuvent pas ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'ils voudraient que nous le fassions.

\- C'est quand même impossible d'être aussi… aussi… Oh.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ce que je voulais dire ? Nous voulions vraiment aller à la plage, puis il y a eu cette tragédie. Finalement, nous avons réussi à battre le monstre et maintenant, nous sommes enfin à la plage comme nous nous l'étions promis. Même si c'est triste, nous devons être heureux.

\- Et être heureux ne veut pas dire les oublier… Je comprends à présent.

\- Super ! Est-ce que tu veux bien revenir avec vous maintenant ? C'est incroyable d'être à la plage et de ne pas en profiter non ?

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je reviens. »

Les deux amis revinrent auprès du reste du groupe et ils lancèrent aussitôt une bataille d'eau. Certes, de sombres événements étaient arrivés sur cette plage, à cause d'un maudit sans-cœur. Cela ne devait pourtant pas empêcher la vie de continuer.

Mais quand-même, ne pas considérer le côté glauque de cette plage, c'est quand même incroyable !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Paillettes.**


	22. Paillettes

**Bien le bonjour ! On est vraiment super proche de Noël dis donc ! Et avec le thème du jour,Paillettes, je pourrais vous sortir une référence mais je ne vais pas le faire ! Vous savez tous de quoi je veux parler ! Bref, changeons de sujet et revenons à notre OS ! Cette fois, on va voir du côté des princesses de coeur ! Pour ne pas compliquer le truc, j'ai juste fait une réunion des anciennes sans inclure les nouvelles du trois... vu qu'en plus dans le 3, on ne sait pas qui sont les 7 nouvelles, si elles sont toutes renouvelées... En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kairi s'était installée au Jardin Radieux pour quelques temps, puisque après tout c'était son monde d'origine et qu'elle en était la princesse. Même si les mondes n'étaient pas supposés se connaître les uns les autres, la jeune femme avait décidé d'instaurer une alliance avec les autres princesses de cœur. Cela lui paraissait important pour le futur et aussi pour que ces jeunes femmes soient au courant autant de leurs responsabilités ou des dangers. Kairi se disait que si elle en avait su plus sur son rôle, elle aurait sans doute pu mieux s'en sortir. Les prochaines princesses de cœur devaient être préparées à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle menace sur les mondes.

Alors, la princesse du Jardin Radieux avait invité les six autres princesses de cœur dans son château, afin de mieux faire connaissance. Comme elle s'en doutait, ce fut un déluge de paillettes et de robes qui se déversa sur elle. Kairi avait installé tout ce petit monde dans une grande salle pour prendre un thé. Il y avait Alice du royaume de cœur, Jasmine d'Agrabah, Aurore la belle au bois dormant, Cendrillon à la pantoufle de verre, Blanche Neige de la forêt des nains et enfin Belle la passionnée de lecture. Chacune avait mis sa plus belle robe et Kairi se sentait un peu à part avec sa tenue toute simple, mais très confortable. Chacun sa façon de s'habiller.

Bien vite, les princesses laissèrent tomber toute manière pour se parler simplement, comme des amies de très longues dates. Elles abordèrent de nombreux sujets, bien sûr des thèmes sérieux avec le cas de Xehanort par exemple. C'était après tout un des buts de cette première réunion. Cependant, une fois le sérieux passé, elles ne manquèrent pas de revenir sur des thématiques plus légères et moins politiques. C'est Blanche Neige qui lança le sujet des princes.

« - Je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez de vos princes, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je passe mon tour pour cette fois, soupira Alice.

\- Tu auras bien le temps plus tard, lui sourit Blanche Neige.

\- Eh bien, le mien ne paie pas de mine mais il est plutôt bien, avoua Jasmine. Bon, il faut encore que je lui explique qu'on ne peut pas s'habiller pareil dans un palais et dans la rue, parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir du mal à le comprendre. Enfin bon, ça viendra j'imagine !

\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas un vrai prince à la base, intervint Aurore. Le mien est pas mal aussi, même si parfois, je le sens un peu creux. Il aime les choses de prince mais il n'a pas l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à ce que je fais en réalité. C'est un peu déprimant.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, renchérit Blanche Neige. Le mien est beau et il le fait bien, mais il a toujours l'air un peu… Comment dire… Un peu bête. Je ne sais rien de ses goûts, c'est un prince classique mais il est vide et c'est assez… énervant.

\- Le mien est tellement passionné, sourit Cendrillon. Il viendrait me chercher même à l'autre bout du monde et il est tellement attentionné. Ce qui me fait un peu peur, c'est son attrait pour la guerre. J'espère que c'est juste qu'il aime ferrailler et rien d'autre.

\- Il faut espérer, déclara Belle. Le mien est plus calme heureusement et nous partageons une passion pour la lecture, ce qui est vraiment agréable. Mais depuis qu'il n'est plus une bête, cette odeur de transpiration ne l'a jamais quitté et ce n'est pas pour me plaire.

\- Comme quoi, il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche, même chez les princes, se moqua Alice. Je ne suis pas pressée de trouver le mien tout compte fait.

\- Et toi, Kairi ? demanda Jasmine. Il est comment ton prince ?

\- Hum ? Oh, c'est un peu gênant comme question…

\- Allez, on est toutes passées par là, l'encouragea Cendrillon.

\- Eh bien, il est parfait et je ne le changerai pour rien au monde. J'aime tout chez lui, sa gentillesse, son grand cœur, son sourire… J'aimerais juste changer une chose.

\- Ah tu vois ! rit Aurore. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'aimerais qu'il soit à nouveau à mes côtés. »

Un silence s'installa dans la salle et les princes réalisèrent la gaffe que c'était d'aborder le sujet des princes avec Kairi. Bien sûr que Sora n'était pas encore revenu depuis qu'il avait disparu en sauvant sa bien-aimée ! Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne sembla pas tenir compte et changea de sujet, afin que ses amies soient de nouveau à leur aise.

La princesse du Jardin Radieux ne put s'empêcher de fixer un coin de ciel bleu par une fenêtre du palais. C'était dur de vivre sans lui mais elle savait qu'il finirait par revenir auprès d'elle. Oui, Kairi avait vraiment hâte que Sora vienne remettre des paillettes dans sa vie !

Ce que Kairi ne savait pas, c'est que devant la porte du palais, un jeune homme venait d'apparaitre et s'apprêtait à lui faire la plus belle surprise de sa vie.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Ad memoriam.**


	23. Ad Memoriam

**Whahou, déjà bientôt Noël, ce mois est passé bien vite ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous en tout cas ! Aujourd'hui, le thème est en latin mais j'ai écris le texte en français, soyez rassurés ! J'ai utilisé des personnages qui brillent par leur absence dans KH3 et je vous avoue que c'était une de mes déceptions du jeu de ne pas les voir. J'ai donc décidé de leur rendre un petit hommage aujourd'hui ! Au fait, est-ce que vous avez une idée pour le thème de demain ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il peut vous inspirer ! On se retrouve demain pour le dernier jour !**

* * *

Enfin.

Ils étaient revenus à la maison.

Tout était pareil mais dans un sens, tout avait changé.

C'était toujours le même lieu, les mêmes bâtiments, les mêmes paysages, mais c'était différent parce que cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas habité ici.

Des monstres l'avaient fait à leur place pendant bien trop longtemps.

Les sans-cœurs avaient finalement été chassés et ils étaient revenus, mais ce n'était pas à ce moment-là qu'ils dataient leur véritable retour.

D'autres créatures étaient revenues peu après et ils avaient réalisé que leur monde avait de gros ennuis pour de mystérieuses raisons.

S'armant de beaucoup de courage, ils avaient infiltré le château, étaient entrés dans le système informatique de la forteresse et avaient enfin mis un terme à tous les problèmes.

Certains ennemis restaient encore à battre et ce fut fait plus tard, mais ce jour-là marquait vraiment leur véritable retour dans leur monde.

Ils se rappelèrent enfin son vrai nom. Ce n'était pas la forteresse oubliée comme ils l'avaient longtemps cru quand ils étaient loin, mais bien le Jardin Radieux.

Bien sûr, certains bâtiments portaient les affres des batailles contre les sans-cœurs et il fallut s'attaquer aux réparations pour que le monde retrouve un visage décent.

Cela mit du temps mais ils finirent par y parvenir.

Leur monde était à nouveau magnifique et radieux. Ce mot sonnait bien mieux maintenant.

Tout le monde avait parcouru un long chemin depuis la fuite du Jardin Radieux, alors que celui-ci était devenu le terrain de jeu de Xehanort et des sans-cœurs.

Ils avaient vieilli, leur vision de la vie avait changé et ils avaient gagné en force, mais quelque chose les unissait : ce monde était leur maison. Cette vérité ne changerait jamais.

Maintenant, ils comprenaient mieux leur chance. Après tout, certains n'avaient jamais retrouvé leurs mondes et étaient encore coincés dans la Ville de Traverse.

Cid avait repris son activité de réparation de vaisseaux, qu'ils soient gummis ou non. Son voyage dans un autre monde lui avait appris d'autres méthodes et il se montrait toujours aussi efficace. Il avait une passion pour râler mais ça, les autres le savaient bien.

Yuffie ne se souvenait pas très bien du Jardin Radieux car elle était vraiment jeune quand elle l'avait quitté, aussi elle entreprit de tout visiter pour s'approprier cet endroit. C'était vraiment chez elle désormais et ses talents de ninja continuèrent de croitre.

Tifa finit par s'installer dans le Jardin Radieux et elle reprit le bar de ses parents. Elle dut faire beaucoup de travaux dedans, mais il était encore plutôt intact. Très vite, la clientèle revint et la popularité du lieu en fit un endroit incontournable de la ville.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres habitants au Jardin Radieux, comme Picsou et ses neveux, tous les habitants du château d'Ansem ou bien d'autres encore. Ils ne revinrent pas tous en même temps, mais chacun reprit son rôle. Bientôt, ce fut comme si les sans-cœur n'avaient jamais envahi les lieux. La ville reprit toute la vie qui la caractérisait si bien auparavant.

La vie ne pouvait pas reprendre pour tout le monde.

Cloud et Aerith se retrouvèrent sur une colline à l'autre bout de la ville, à l'opposé du château.

L'homme avait voyagé à travers les mondes pour affronter la part de ténèbre qui était en lui et ne connaissait plus que le combat. Retrouver une vie ordinaire était difficile et il s'y acclimatait mal, surtout qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas y avoir le droit.

La femme avait eu plus de facilité à revenir au Jardin Radieux et reprendre sa place de fleuriste, qu'elle partageait autrefois avec sa mère. Cependant, dans ses pensées, il y avait toujours ce souvenir qui la retenait et l'empêchait d'être bien dans sa nouvelle vie.

Tous les deux, ils avaient entrepris de bâtir un monument, sans le dire aux autres.

Sans doute finiraient-ils par le partager mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Quand leur ouvrage fut achevé, ils se sentirent un peu plus libre.

Il s'agissait d'une pierre tombale sur laquelle était plantée une grande épée. La construction était à la fois simple et imposante. Elle était là afin que jamais ils n'oublient, eux et les autres.

Sous les magnifiques fleurs déposées par Aerith, il y avait quelques mots qui étaient là pour que le souvenir soit porté aux générations futures.

« Zack Fair

Ad perpetuam rei memoriam »

Maintenant, leur vie pouvait reprendre et avancer.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Lumière.**


	24. Lumière

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est déjà le dernier jour du calendrier ! Je vous laisse découvrir tranquillement le thème du jour et on se donne rendez-vous en bas pour le blabla de fin ! Mais en attendant, allez, un peu de joie !**

* * *

Tout lui revenait petit à petit.

Sora avait peut-être mis fin à son existence, mais maintenant, Marluxia allait enfin pouvoir redevenir Lauriam, celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Pourquoi s'était-il à nouveau embourbé dans une organisation dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire et qu'il comptait trahir si possible ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Lauriam se disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, que cette organisation lui permettait de mener à bien ses objectifs personnels en même temps… Mais quels objectifs ?

Il avait perdu une grande partie de sa mémoire en perdant son cœur et plus encore à mesure que les années passaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il planifiait exactement ? Lauriam ne savait pas très bien. Peut-être qu'il essayait juste d'empêcher l'Organisation d'atteindre ses objectifs ? Cela paraissait bizarre mais en regardant dans son passé, cela l'était beaucoup moins.

Après tout, autrefois, il était un fier manieur de keyblade. Même cela il avait fini par l'oublier. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il retrouvait son cœur, tout lui revenait. Sa mémoire redevenait complète. Il revoyait Daybreak Town, cette ville si belle et si vaste, surplombée par une magnifique horloge. Lauriam savait que c'était de là qu'il venait, c'était sa maison. Mais alors où était-elle maintenant ?

La guerre sans doute, la seule conclusion possible.

Lauriam se rappelait également du maître des maîtres. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé mais il l'avait déjà aperçu de loin, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, pas plus que de ses autres apprentis les oracles, ni même du mystérieux mais non moins célèbre Luxu. Tous les aspects de la vie quotidienne lui revenaient. Oui, il se souvenait de tout.

Bien sûr, il y avait Elrena, sa comparse, qui l'avait même suivi en tant que Larxene. Bientôt, elle aussi se souviendrait de tout mais est-ce que cela lui ferait autant de bien qu'à lui ? Il n'en était pas certain. La guerre avait causé de graves blessures dans leur passé et les siennes n'étaient pas fermées, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience en tant que simili. Lauriam espérait vraiment revoir Elrena, qu'ils puissent ensemble combler les blancs de leurs souvenirs.

Certaines têtes de l'Organisation restaient familières, bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas où il les avait vu ni en quelles circonstances. Lauriam décida qu'il faudrait retrouver Luxord et Demyx pour comprendre le lien qu'il avait avec eux. Des manieurs de keyblade aussi ? Bien possible.

Soudain, Lauriam se demanda s'il était capable encore de faire apparaître une keyblade. Il y pensa très fort et dans sa main, une arme se matérialisa. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant, c'était bien réel. L'homme était toujours un porteur de keyblade. Cela le confortait dans son identité nouvellement retrouvée. Il avait hâte de découvrir ses autres capacités.

Trop occupé avec ses pensées, il finit par remarquer le poids de sa poche de manteau. Intrigué, il plongea la main dedans et en ressortit un ouvrage sublime, ancien mais en parfait état. Pourquoi avait-il ça sur lui ? Il lui fallut un moment pour s'en rappeler.

« Le Livre des Prophéties. »

Mais bien sûr ! Cet objet était intimement lié au déclenchement de la guerre… Peut-être même des guerres ? Lauriam se rappelait que l'avenir était écrit dedans, tous les événements à venir en lien avec les porteurs de la keyblade. Son exemplaire possédait certaines informations que les autres n'avaient pas mais l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

Les autres ?

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il était un leader d'union après la disparition des oracles mais il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait aussi Ephemer, Brain, Skuld et… Ventus ? Comme le Ventus qui avait combattu contre Xehanort ? Cela paraissait incroyable mais pourtant, c'était sans doute vrai. Les leaders étaient ses amis, plus ou moins. Que faisaient-ils maintenant ? Etaient-ils toujours en vie comme lui et Ventus ou bien… Lauriam n'avait aucune envie de les imaginer autrement que vivants.

Sa mémoire repassait en boucle certaines images. L'homme avait l'impression qu'il y avait un élément important dont il devait se souvenir de son ancienne vie mais tout était tellement confus dans sa tête. Même en se concentrant, il n'y arrivait pas. Autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'une grande plaine infinie, un ciel lumineux qui empêchait toute distraction, mais ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait laissé dans le passé encore ?

« Lauriam… Lauriam ! »

Une voix l'appela dans sa mémoire et ce fut le déclic. Le poids de ce souvenir était si fort qu'il s'effondra au sol et se permit même de pleurer. Tout était clair à présent. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier alors que toute son existence avait tourné autour d'elle ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas se souvenir d'elle alors que le destin avait été si cruel avec eux ?

« - Pardonne moi, Strelitzia, ma chère petite sœur. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te venger ni même à retrouver ton assassin. Je… Je m'en veux tellement…

\- Lauriam… Lauriam, c'est vraiment toi ? »

Le cœur du manieur de keyblade rata un battement et il se retourna tout en se relevant précipitamment. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles ni ses yeux mais pourtant, c'était bien la réalité. Face à lui se tenait une magnifique jeune femme au sourire rayonnant et aux yeux d'un éclat si pur que le ciel paraissait bien face en comparaison. Lauriam n'arrivait pas à y croire mais malgré les années, il savait encore reconnaître son adorable Strelitzia.

« - Streli… Streli mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je t'ai attendu, Lauriam. Depuis ce jour, je t'attends. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes jamais et je me sentais si seule mais maintenant, tu es là. Tu es là, grand frère. »

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui tout en pleurant des larmes de joie. Lauriam se laissa aller aussi. C'était elle. C'était vraiment elle et ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était elle.

« - Je suis désolé, Streli. J'ai perdu mon cœur et mes souvenirs se sont envolés, il m'a fallu du temps pour les récupérer.

\- Tu as dû traverser beaucoup d'épreuves j'imagine. Mais maintenant, nous sommes à nouveau une famille réunie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Pardon de t'avoir laissé toute seule aussi longtemps. Je suis un piètre grand frère.

\- Idiot. Ne me considère pas encore comme un enfant, je suis grande maintenant. Je suis beaucoup plus forte que j'en ai l'air, tu sais.

\- Oh oui, je te crois. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi.

\- N'essaie pas de faire de l'humour, Lauriam.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de l'humour, Streli. C'est la vérité. Bon, nous devons sortir d'ici.

\- Oui ! Il faut retourner auprès des autres… Enfin, de ceux qui existent plutôt.

\- Il y a encore Ventus. Allez, viens, on va les retrouver. »

Il la prit par la main et ils partirent ensemble à la recherche de la sortie. Lauriam avait tellement de questions à poser à sa sœur, tellement d'interrogations depuis cent ans, mais il décida d'attendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de raviver de mauvais souvenirs ou d'anciennes blessures. Pour le moment, il était simplement heureux d'avancer avec sa sœur dans la lumière.

* * *

**Eh voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève ce calendrier ! Je suis encore une fois très contente de l'avoir fait cette année, merci Ejes de m'avoir trouvé des thèmes toujours aussi improbables et qui m'obligent à me creuser la tête, ça fait un challenge sympa !**

**Merci beaucoup à vous, les lecteurs, de m'avoir suivi, j'espère que cela vous aura aidé à patienter jusqu'à Noël qui est… Eh bien demain ! Déjà ! Je vous souhaite un très joyeux jour de Noël ! Ou une soirée si vous le fêtez ce soir !**

**Pour la suite des mes projets, pour le moment, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. J'ai un gros projet sur Pokémon sur lequel je dois vraiment avancer et sinon, rien de particulier, je bosse beaucoup sur mon projet de roman toujours, ça avance petit à petit mais ça prend du temps ! Cela dit le jour 21 du calendrier One Piece m'a un peu donné envie d'écrire sur un AU One Piece donc on verra bien !**

**A plus pour des prochaines aventures, SaphirActar (ou Koyuki pour les vieux)**


End file.
